Germano-Interlingua/h
'''H Mus si '''ha ha!: ah! '''Haar (Kopf~) capillo; (Gesamtheit) capillatura; (Körper~, Tier~) pilo; (Daune, Flaum) villo; (Mähne u. Schwanz e-s Pferdes) crin; auf ein ~; aufs ~: exactemente; um ein ~ wäre ich gefallen: mancava pauco pro que io cadeva; sich in die ~e geraten; sich in den ~en liegen: prender se le un le altere al capillos; mir steht das ~ zu Berge: mi capillos se ericia; ~e auf den Zähnen haben: fig esser decise/audaciose; an den ~en herbeiziehen: traher per le capillos; ~e lassen müssen: fig lassar plumas; perder alicun pecunia; kein gutes ~ lassen an: contestar cata qualitate ad alicuno '''Haarausfall cadita de capillos; Med alopecia '''Haarbusch tufa de capillos '''Haarbürste brossa de capillos '''Haarbüschel tufa de capillos '''haaren (sich) ~: perder pilos; (mausern) mutar '''Haarentferner depilatorio '''Haaresbreite um ~: per pauco '''haarfein fin/tenue como un capillo '''Haarfärbemittel tinctura pro le capillos '''haarförmig capillar, capilliforme '''Haargefäss|Haargefäß vaso capillar '''haarig capillute, pilose, vill/ose,-ute '''Haarkamm pectine '''haarklein minutiosissime, minutissime; subtil; Adv minutemente; in detalios; detaliatemente '''Haarknoten chignon (F) '''Haarlocke bucla (de capillos) '''haarlos calve '''Haarnadel spinula de capillos '''Haarnetz rete '''Haarpflege cura del capillos '''Haarröhrchen tubo capillar '''haarscharf affilatissime; fig multo precise; con le plus grande precision; (ganz nahe) toto juxta (a)/presso de '''Haarschneidemaschine machinetta (electric) pro taliar le capillos '''Haarschneiden talio del capillos '''Haarschneider perrucchero, barbero '''Haarschopf tufa de capillos '''Haarschwund perdita/cadita de capillos '''Haarspalterei subtilitates Pl '''Haarstrich filetto; linea tenue '''haarsträubend horripilante '''Haartracht pectinatura '''Haartrockner siccator (electric) de capillos; sicca-capillos '''Haarwasser lotion capillar/pro le capillos '''Haarwickel buclator; (aus Papier) papillota '''Haarwuchs crescimento del capillos; (der gesamte) capillatura '''Hab s. Habe '''Habe Hab und Gut: haber; benes Pl; omne su haber '''haben haber; (Präsens: ha); bei der Hand ~: tener in le mano; haber sub le mano; et. im Auge ~: fig considerar/observar alique; zu ~ in allen Buchhandlungen: in vendita in omne librerias; nichts auf sich ~: esser sin importantia; das hat nichts zu sagen: isto vole dicer nihil; nicht mehr zu ~: exhaurite Haben haber, credito; Soll und ~: debito e credito '''Habenichts povretto; povre diabolo '''Habgier aviditate, cupiditate '''habgierig avide, cupide '''habhaft ~ werden: (successar) sasir alique '''Habicht astor, astur '''Habichtnase naso aquilin '''Habilitation habilitation (academic) '''Habilitationsschrift dissertation, these pro habilitation/habilitar se '''habilitieren sich ~: habilitar se '''Habseligkeiten Pl (tote su) haber; effectos '''Habsucht avaritia, aviditate '''habsüchtig avar, avide '''Hackbank hachatoria -sch- '''Hackbeil hachetta -sch- '''Hackblock bloco de hachamento -sch- '''Hackbrett hachatoria -sch- '''Hacke f sarculo; (Picke) picco '''Hacken m talon; die ~ zusammenschlagen: claccar le talones hacken (Fleisch) hachar -sch-; (picken) piccar; (Holz) finder; (Erde) sarcular; (Vögel) beccar '''Hackfleisch hachato -sch-; carne hachate -sch- '''Hackfrucht vegetal/fructo sarculate/arate; patatas, caule e betas '''Hackklotz bloco de hachamento/hachar -sch- '''Hackmaschine machina de hachar -sch- '''Hackmesser cultello de hachar -sch- '''Hader (Zank) disputa, querela; (Mißhelligkeit) dissension '''hadern querelar (con), litigar; mit den Schicksal ~: accusar le sorte '''Hafen porto; (Topf) potto, olla '''Hafenanlagen Pl darsenas, installationes portuari '''Hafenarbeiter obrero portuari/del porto, discargator '''Hafenbahnhof station maritime '''Hafendamm mole, jectata '''Hafeneinfahrt entrata del porto '''Hafenplatz porto de mar '''Hafensperre embargo '''Hafenstadt citate maritime/portuari '''Hafenwächter guarda de porto '''Hafenzoll derectos Pl de porto '''Hafer avena '''Haferbau cultura del avena '''Haferbrei pappa de avena '''Haferflocken Pl floccos de avena '''Hafergrütze gruta de avena '''Haferschleim suppa/crema/pappa de (floccos de) avena; avena cocte '''Haff baia; golf(ett)o '''Haft arresto; detention; in ~ nehmen: arrestar, imprisionar; in ~ halten: detener; aus der ~ entlassen: poner/(re)mitter in libertate; relaxar; liberar '''Haftantritt entrata in prision/carcere '''haftbar responsabile (für: de) '''Haftbarkeit responsabilitate '''Haftbefehl mandato/ordine de arresto/detention (erlassen: decerner) '''haften ~ an: adherer a; seine Blicke auf et. ~ lassen: fixar le oculos super alique; ~ für et.: responder de alique; garantir alique; ~ für j-n responder pro alicuno '''Haftpflicht responsabilitate; Gesellschaft mit beschränkter ~ (GmbH): societate a responsabilitate limitate (SaRL) '''haftpflichtig responsabile '''Haftpflichtversicherung assecurantia de responsabilitate civil '''Haftpulver pulvere adhesive '''Haftung s. Haftpflicht '''Haftvermögen Techn fortia adhesive '''Hag (Hecke) haga, sepe; (Hain) boschetto; (eingefriedigter Raum) clausura '''Hagebuche (Hainbuche) carpino '''Hagebutte rosa canin; cynorhodo(ne) '''Hagedorn spino albe/blanc '''Hagel grandine '''hageldicht dense como grandine '''Hagelkorn grano de grandine '''hageln grandinar; es hagelt: il grandina '''Hagelschaden damno (causate) per grandine '''Hagelschauer grandinata '''Hagelschlag grandinata '''Hagelversicherung assecurantia contra (le) grandine '''Hagelwetter tempesta de grandine; grandinata '''hager magre, discarnate '''Hagerkeit magressa '''Hagestolz (vetule) celibatario '''Hahn Zool gallo; Techn valvula; (am Gewehr) can; der ~ im Korbe sein: esser como galletto in (le) pullario; esser favorito; es kräht kein ~ danach: nemo/necuno facera caso de illo '''Hahnenfuss|Hahnenfuß Bot ranunculo '''Hahnenkamm crista/cresta de gallo (a. Bot) '''Hahnenkampf combatto de gallos '''Hahnenschrei canto del gallo '''Hahnensporn sporon de gallo '''Hahnentritt (im Ei) germine del ovo; chalaza '''Hahnrei cornuto '''Hai squalo '''Haifisch squalo '''Hain boschetto '''Hainbuche carpino '''Haken unco, uncino, croc; (Angel~) hamo; (Kleider~) porta- mantello, portavestimento; (mit Ösen) crampetta haken accrocar '''hakenförmig unciforme, uncinate '''Hakenkreuz cruce gammate/uncinate; svastica '''Hakennase naso curvate '''Hakenschnäbler Pl uncirostros '''hakig uncinate '''halb medie; e-e ~e Stunde: un medie hora; um ~ vier Uhr: a tres horas e medie; die ~e Stadt: le medietate del citate; auf ~er Höhe: a medie altor; ~ so groß: le medietate; es schlägt ~ drei Uhr: il sona duo horas e medie; Mus ~e Note: minima; nur ~ so viel: solmente le medietate; ~ öffnen: aperir a medio; interaperir '''halbamtlich officiose; semiofficial '''Halbbildung pseudocultura; cultura superficial '''Halbbruder medie-fratre; fratre consanguinee; (mütterlicherseits) fratre uterin; (Stiefbruder) fratrastro '''Halbdunkel n penumbra, crepusculo; Mal clarobscuro, medie- tincto '''halber (wegen) a causa de; pro ration de '''Halbes (ein) medietate; un medie.. '''Halbfabrikat producto semimanufacturate; fabricato medio finite '''halbfertig Hdl semimanufacturate; medio finite; erst ~ sein: haber finite/terminate a medietate '''Halbfinale medie-final '''Halbfranz (ligatura) medie-corio '''Halbfranzband (ligatura) medie-corio '''halbgar mal cocite, medie-cocite '''halbgebildet pseudointellectual '''Halbgefrorenes Kochk sorbet '''Halbgeschwister infantes de duo lectos '''Halbgott semideo '''Halbgöttin semidea '''Halbheit mesura insufficiente; (Unentschlossenheit) irresolution; (im Wissen) mediocritate '''halbieren divider in duo (partes equal); bisecar '''Halbierungslinie bis(s)ectrice '''Halbinsel peninsula '''Halbjahr sex menses; semestre '''halbjährig de sex menses; semestral '''halbjährlich semestral; Adv cata sex menses '''Halbkreis semicirculo '''Halbkugel Geom semisphera; Geogr hemispherio '''halblang semilonge '''halblaut a medie voce '''Halblederband ligatura in medie-corio '''Halbleinen medie-tela '''Halbmast auf ~: a medie-mast '''Halbmesser m radio '''halbmonatlich bimensual; cata dece-cinque dies '''Halbmond medie luna; (zunehmender Mond) luna crescente '''halbnackt seminude '''halboffen aperte a medio; interaperte '''Halbpacht semi-ferma '''Halbpart medietate; ~!: parte a duo! '''Halbpension medie-pension '''halbrund semironde, semirotunde, semicircular '''Halbschatten penumbra; Mal medie-tincto '''Halbschlaf somnolentia, medie-somno, semisomno '''Halbschuh scarpa basse; scarpetta '''Halbschwergewicht (Sport) peso medie/semiforte '''Halbschwester medie-soror; sororastra '''Halbseide medie-seta '''halbstarr semirigide '''halbsteif (Kragen) medie-molle '''Halbstiefel medie-botta; (Damen) bottina '''halbstündig de un medie hora '''halbstündlich cata medie hora '''Halbstürmer (Sport, Fußb) medio-avantero '''Halbton Mus semitono '''halbtot medie-morte, semimorte '''halbtägig de medie jornata; pro le medietate de un die '''Halbvers hemistichio '''Halbvokal semivocal '''halbvoll plen a medietate '''Halbwaise orphano de patre/resp. matre '''halbwegs a medie via/cammino/strata; fig (ziemlich) tolerabilemente, suffribilemente '''Halbwelt medie-mundo; societate equivoc/medie-mundan '''Halbweltdame medie-mundana '''Halbwolle medie-lana '''halbwüchsig adolescente; (bartlos) imberbe; ~es Mädchen: adolescenta '''Halbzeit (Sport) medie-tempore '''Halde declivitate de un collina; (Bergbau) cumulo de scorias de mina; cumulo de residuos mineral '''Halfter capistro; (Pistolen~) vaina '''Halle hall (E); (Säulen~) portico; (Tennis~) corte coperte; (Markt~) mercato coperte; (Auto~) garage (F); Flugz hangar (F) '''Halleluja hallelujah '''hallen resonar '''Hallenbad piscina coperte/clause '''hallo hallo!: hallo '''Halluzination hallucination '''Halm (Getreide) pedunculo; (Stroh) palea, stirpe '''Halmfrüchte Pl cereales '''Hals collo; (Kehle) gorga, gutture; ~ über Kopf: precipitatemente; a rumpe-collo; auf dem ~e haben: haber super le dorso; j-m auf dem ~e liegen: importunar alicuno; sich vom ~e schaffen: disembarassar se (de); aus vollem ~e: per tote le fortia (del voce); per tote le gutture/gorga; in den falschen ~ bekommen: glutir de transverso; steifer ~: Med torticollis Hals- Nasen-Ohren-Arzt otorhinolaryng(olog)ista '''Halsabschneider seca-gorga; fig (Wucherer) usurero '''Halsausschnitt decoltage '''Halsband collar '''Halsbinde cravata '''halsbrecherisch periculose; fig riscate '''Halseisen collar de ferro '''Halsentzündung inflammation del gorga/gutture; laryngitis; angina '''Halskette collar, catenetta '''Halskragen colletto '''Halskrause collaretto '''Halsschlagader carotide '''Halsschmerz dolor de gutture '''Halsstarre torticollis '''halsstarrig fig obstinate '''Halstuch pannello de collo '''Halsweh mal de gorga/gutture '''Halsweite mesura del collo '''Halswirbel Anat vertebra cervical '''Halszäpfchen uvula '''Halt arresto; Mil halto; (Ort) station; (Stütze) appoio; (innerer) consistentia; e-n ~ an j-m haben: haber un appoio in alicuno halt ben, vero, tamen; man kann ~ nichts machen: on pote vero facer nihil '''haltbar tenibile; (fest) solide; (dauerhaft) durabile; (Stoff) resistente; (Speise) unbegrenzt ~: imputrescibile; ~ sein: conservar se '''Haltbarkeit soliditate, durabilitate '''halten vt tener; (zurück~) retener; (aufrechterhalten) mantener; (ein~) observar; (fassen) continer; (Diener usw) haber; (maß~) moderar se; (verteidigen) defender; (Messe) dicer; (Rede) facer, pronunciar; (Hochzeit) celebrar; e-e Stunde ~: dar un lection; viel von j-m ~: haber alicuno in grande estima; ~ für: tener pro; ~ von: pensar/opinar de; es für ratsam ~, zu: judicar a proposito de (mit Inf.); vi (festsitzen) tener; (dauerhaft sein) esser solide; es hält schwer, zu: il es difficile (mit Inf.); auf et. ~: tener ad alique; (haltmachen) haltar, stoppar; (Stand haben) stationar; an sich ~: fig continer se '''Halteplatz placia/loco de halto/stationamento; station '''Haltepunkt puncto de halto '''Haltesignal signal de halto/stop '''Haltestelle station, halto '''Haltetau ammarra '''Haltevorrichtung dispositivo de fixation '''haltlos inconsistente; fig inconstante; (unbegründet) infundate '''Haltlosigkeit inconsistentia; inconstantia '''haltmachen haltar, stoppar '''Haltung (Körper~) position, postura; (Verhalten) attitude; (Betragen) conducta; Mil moral '''Halunke canalia '''Hammel ove '''Hammelbraten rostito de ove '''Hammelfleisch carne de ove '''Hammelkeule coxa de ove '''Hammelkotelett cotelette (F) de ove '''Hammelsprung (a. fig) salto de ove '''Hammer martello; zwischen ~ und Amboß: inter le incude e le martello; unter den ~ kommen/resp. bringen): esser vendite in auction/vender in auction (public) '''Hammerschlag colpo de martello, martellata '''Hammerwerfen lanceamento del martello '''Hammerwerk ferreria, forgia -dzh- '''Hammerwurf lanceamento del martello '''Hammerzange martello-tenalia '''Hampelmann (a. fig) marionette (F), pupetta '''Hamster Zool hamster (D) '''Hamsterei accaparamento, amassamento '''Hamsterer accaparator, amassator, stockator '''hamstern accaparar, amassar, stockar '''Hamsterung accaparamento, amassamento '''Hand mano; aus erster ~: de prime mano; del mano al mano; unter der ~: sub mano; secretemente, privatemente; aus dritter ~: indirectemente; von langer ~: de longe tempore; hohle ~: mano cave; e-e höhere ~: un fortia superior; auf eigene ~: de proprie initiativa; auf der ~ liegen: esser clar/evidente; e-e gute ~ haben: haber un bon scriptura; weder ~ noch Fuß haben: haber ni pedes ni testa/capite; an ~ von: basate super; an die ~ geben: suggerer; j-m an die ~ gehen: adjutar alicuno; mit ~ anlegen: adjutar, auxiliar; die letzte ~ (an)legen: dar le ultime mano; ~ an sich legen: suicidar se; aus/von der ~ in den Mund leben: viver al jornata; nicht die ~ vor Augen sehen: vider absolutemente nihil; alle Hände voll zu tun haben: esser supercargate de labor; die Hände in den Schoß legen: facer nihil; non reager; j-m in die Hände arbeiten: facer le joco de alicuno; laborar pro alicuno; j-m et. in die Hände spielen: facer passar alique per le manos de alicuno; die Beine in die Hände nehmen: currer rapidissimo; mit gefalteten Händen: con le manos jungite; zu eigenen Händen: in proprie manos '''Handarbeit labor manual; (weibl.) (labor de) sutura '''Handarbeiter obrero (manual); laborator manual '''Handarbeiterin obrera (manual); laboratrice manual '''Handaufheben durch ~ abstimmen: votar per levar le/del mano/per mano levate '''Handauflegen imposition del manos '''Handauflegung imposition del manos '''Handausgabe edition portative '''Handball (Spiel) handball (D) '''Handbewegung gesto (de mano) '''handbreit large como le mano '''Handbremse freno de mano '''Handbuch manual '''Handbücherei bibliotheca manual '''Handel commercio; (Verkehr) traffico; (Geschäft) affaire (F), negotio; (Vereinbarung) compromisso; ~ treiben: commerciar '''handeln (wirken) ager; (behandeln) tractar; (Handel treiben) commerciar; facer le commercio (de); sich um et. ~: tractar se de; mit sich ~ lassen: monstrar se tractabile '''Handelsabkommen accordo commercial '''Handelsadressbuch|Handelsadreßbuch annuario commercial/del commercio '''Handelsagent agente commercial '''Handelsartikel articulo de commercio '''Handelsbericht reporto commercial '''Handelsbeziehung relation commercial '''Handelsbilanz balancio (commercial) '''Handelsbrauch usage/usantia/costume commercial '''handelseinig ~ sein/resp. werden: esser poner se de accordo '''handelseins ~ sein/resp. werden: esser poner se de accordo '''Handelsfirma ration social '''Handelsflagge pavese del marina mercante '''Handelsflotte marina mercante; flotta mercante/mercantil '''Handelsfreiheit libertate de commercio '''Handelsgericht tribunal de commercio '''Handelsgesellschaft societate commercial '''Handelsgesetzbuch codice commercial '''Handelsgärtner horticultor '''Handelshochschule schola superior de commercio '''Handelskammer camera de commercio '''Handelskorrespondenz correspondentia commercial '''Handelsmarine Handelsflotte '''Handelsminister ministro del commercio '''Handelsniederlassung factoria '''Handelsrecht derecto commercial '''Handelsregister registro commercial '''Handelsreisender commisso viagiator -dzh- '''Handelsschiff nave mercante '''Handelsschule schola commercial/de commercio '''Handelssperre embargo '''Handelsstadt citate/centro commercial/commerciante '''Handelsteil (in Zeitungen) section commercial, economic e financiari '''Handelsunternehmen interprisa commercial '''Handelsverbindung relationes Pl commercial; commercio, traffico '''Handelsverkehr relationes Pl commercial; commercio, traffico '''Handelsvertrag tractato commercial '''Handelsvertreter agente/representante de commercio; commisso viagiator -dzh- '''Handelsvolk populo commerciante '''Handelsware articulo de commercio '''Handelszeichen marca '''Handelszweig ramo commercial/de commercio '''handeltreibend commerciante '''Handfeger scopetta '''Handfertigkeit dexteritate '''Handfessel manica '''handfest robuste '''Handfeuerwaffe arma de foco portabile '''Handfläche palma (del mano) '''Handgeld arrha; (Pfand) pignore '''Handgelenk carpo; (articulation del) pulso '''handgemein ~ werden: venir al manos '''Handgemenge lucta clause/intermiscite '''Handgepäck bagage a mano '''Handgepäckabgabe deposito de bagages a mano '''handgeschrieben Jur holographe; manuscripte '''Handgranate granata de mano '''handgreiflich palpabile; (offenbar) evidente; ~ werden: passar a vias de facto '''Handgriff maneamento; (Henkel) ansa; Chem manipulation; (Griff) prisa '''Handhabe maneamento; fig prisa '''handhaben manear, manipular; (Gesetz) applicar '''Handhabung maneamento, manipulation, application '''Handhebel levator de mano '''Handkarren carretta de mano '''Handkoffer valise (F) '''Handkorb paniero a mano '''Handkurbel manivella '''Handkuss|Handkuß basia-mano; basio de mano '''Handlanger obrero manual/adjutante; fig complice '''Handlaterne lanterna portabile '''Handlesekunst chiromantia '''Handleuchter candeliero (portabile) '''handlich maneabile '''Handlung (Tat) action, acto; strafbare ~: acto punibile; Hdl commercio; (Laden) boteca '''Handlungsbevollmächtigter mandatario commercial '''Handlungsfreiheit libertate de action '''Handlungsgehilfe empleato de commercio '''Handlungsreisender viagiator -dzh- de commercio '''Handlungsvollmacht procuration '''Handlungsweise maniera/modo de ager; (Verfahren) procedimento; Jur procedura '''Handpflege manicura; hygiene del manos '''Handpfleger manicuro '''Handpflegerin manicura '''Handpresse pressa manual '''Handreichung assistentia '''Handschelle manica '''Handschlag stricta de mano; fig promissa solemne '''Handschreiben autographo; littera autographe '''Handschrift scriptura; (Schriftwerk) manuscripto; littera manuscripte '''Handschriftendeuter graphologo '''Handschriftendeutung graphologia '''Handschriftenkunde paleographia '''handschriftlich per scripto a mano; manuscripte '''Handschuh guanto '''Handschuhladen guanteria '''Handschuhmacher guantero '''Handspiegel speculetto '''Handstand (Turnen) (appoio) vertical super (le) manos '''Handstreich colpo de mano '''Handtasche sacco a mano '''Handtuch essuga-mano; toalia '''Handtuchhalter porta-toalia; toaliero '''Handumdrehen im ~: in un instante/torno de mano '''Handvoll pugnata '''Handwagen carretta de mano '''Handwerk mestiero; (Beruf) profession; (~swesen) artisanato; j- m das ~ legen: poner un fin al maneos de alicuno; j-m ins ~ pfuschen: intromitter se in le affaires (F) de alicuno '''Handwerker artisano, obrero '''Handwerkerstand artisanato '''Handwerksbetrieb interprisa artisanal '''Handwerksbursche garson/companion de mestiero '''Handwerksgeselle garson/companion de mestiero '''Handwerkskammer camera del mestieros/de artisanato '''handwerksmässig|handwerksmäßig conforme al usage artisanal; (mechanisch) mechanic '''Handwerkswesen artisanato '''Handwerkszeug utensilio '''Handwurzel carpo '''Handwörterbuch dictionario portabile '''Handzeichnung designo a mano; schizzo (I) '''Hanf cannabe '''Hanfacker cannabiera '''Hanfhändler cannabero '''Hang declive; fig inclination, tendentia '''Hansnarr buffon '''Hanswurst paleasso, arlequin, pantalon '''Hanswurstiade paleassada, arlequinada '''Hantel halter (Gr) '''hanteln facer gymnastica con halteres '''hantieren (geschäftig sein) esser affairate -fer-/occupate; ~ mit: manear, manipular Hantieren n occupation; (Handhabung) maneamento, manipulation '''hapern haber pena/difficultate (de functionar/progreder); non progreder/progressar; da hapert es: es illac ubi dole non functiona '''Happen buccata '''happig avide, vorace '''Happigkeit aviditate, voracitate '''Harfe harpa '''Harfenist harpista '''Harfenistin harpista '''Harfenspiel musica de harpa '''Harfenspieler harpista '''Harfenspielerin harpista '''Harke rastro, rastrello '''harken rastrellar Harken n rastrellage '''Harker rastrellator '''Harlekin arlequin '''Harlekinade arlequinada '''Harm affliction; (Kränkung) offensa; (Schaden) damno '''harmlos inoffensive, innocente; (Sache) innocue '''Harmlosigkeit innocentia, innocuitate '''Harmonie harmonia '''harmonieren harmonisar; mit j-m ~: intender se/concordar con alicuno '''Harmonika harmonica, accordion '''harmonisch harmoniose '''Harmonium harmonium '''Harn urina '''Harnblase vesica (urinari) '''Harnblasenentzündung cystitis '''Harndrang necessitate de urinar '''harnen urinar '''Harnentleerung miction, urination '''Harnisch harnese; (Brust~) armatura, cuirasse; fig in ~ geraten: irascer; in ~ bringen: exasperar, incholerisar '''Harnruhr diabete '''Harnröhre urethra '''Harnröhrenkatarrh urethritis '''Harnstoff urea '''Harnsäure acido uric '''Harnuntersuchung ancalyse de urina '''Harnzwang stranguria '''Harpune harpon '''harpunieren harponar; Su harponage '''harren e-r Sache ~: attender/expectar alique (impatientemente) '''harsch aspere, dur, rude '''hart dur; (streng) rigorose; (rauh) rude; (mühevoll) penose; (Ei) cocite; ~ werden: indurar; Phys solidificar se; e-n ~en Stand haben: esser in un situation/position difficile; ~ auf ~: impietose '''Hartflügler Zool coleoptero '''Hartfutter granos Pl '''hartgekocht fig indurate '''Hartgeld moneta metallic '''hartgesotten fig indurate '''Hartgummi ebonite (E); gumma vulcanisate '''hartherzig dur (de corde) '''Hartherzigkeit duressa (de corde) '''harthörig dur de aure/audito '''hartköpfig testute, capitute, obstinate '''hartleibig constipate '''Hartleibigkeit constipation '''hartnäckig tenace, pertinace; (eigensinnig) obstinate '''Hartnäckigkeit tenacitate, pertinacitate, obstination '''Hartriegel Bot ligustro '''Harz (Baum) resina '''Harzgewinnung resinage '''harzig resinose '''harztragend resinifere '''Hasardspiel joco de hasardo '''Haschee Kochk hachato -sch- '''haschen attrappar; fig ambitionar Haschen n fig ambition (nach: de) '''Hase lepore; fig poltron; da liegt der ~ im Pfeffer: hic sta/jace le difficultate '''Hasel avellaniero '''Haselhuhn tetraste '''Haselmaus muscardino (avellanari) '''Haselnuss|Haselnuß avellana '''Haselrute virgetta de avellaniero '''Haselstrauch avellaniero '''Hasenbraten rostito de lepore '''Hasenfuss|Hasenfuß pede le lepore; fig coardo, poltron '''Hasenjagd chassa sch- al lepore '''Hasenpanier das ~ ergreifen: fugir celatemente/habilemente '''Hasenpfeffer ragout (F) de lepore '''Hasenscharte labio leporin '''Haspe cardine '''Haspel haspa '''haspeln haspar; (empor~) guindar '''Hass|Haß odio '''hassen odiar '''hassenswert odiose, abhorribile '''hassenswürdig odiose, abhorribile '''Hasser odiator '''Hast haste; (stärker) precipitation '''hasten hastar, precipitar se '''hastig hastive; precipitate, pressate; Adv hastivemente, precipitatemente '''Haube cofia (IFSp); tocca; (weiche Mütze) bonetto; (Motor) cappotta; unter die ~ bringen/resp. kommen maritar/resp. maritar se '''Haubenlerche alauda cristate '''Haubitze haubitze (D ab Cs) '''Hauch sufflo; (Atem) halito; Gram aspiration '''hauchdünn finissime, tenuissime '''hauchen sufflar; (Geruch) exhalar; Gram aspirar '''Hauchlaut consonante aspirate '''Haudegen spadon; fig homine de spada '''Haue picco '''hauen colpar; (Gras) falcar; (Loch) facer; (Holz) finder; (Stein) taliar; um sich ~: dar colpos; fam j-m übers Ohr ~: dupar alicuno; (Bergbau) minator; (Fangzahn) defensa '''Haufe cumulo; (geschichteter) pila; (v. Menschen) turba; (Schar) truppa; der große ~: le vulgo; in hellen ~: in bandas Pl; über den ~ schießen: abatter per un tiro; über den ~ werfen: subverter (alique) '''Haufen s. Haufe '''haufenweise in massa '''Haufenwolke cumulo '''Hauklotz bloco de hachamento -sch- '''Haupt capite; fig chef (F); in Zssgn. oft Adj principal '''Hauptabschnitt Mil sector principal '''Hauptaltar altar major '''Hauptbahnhof station central '''Hauptbalken Arch architrave '''Hauptbestandteil elemento principal '''Hauptbuch grande-libro '''Hauptdarsteller actor principal; protagonista '''Hauptdarstellerin actrice principal; protagonista '''Haupteingang entrata principal '''Haupterbe herede principal '''Haupterbin hereda principal '''Hauptfach (Studium) disciplina principal; (Kästchen) cassetta principal '''Hauptfernamt central telephonic '''Hauptgeschäft (Sitz) sede (del firma) '''Hauptgeschäftsstunden Pl horas de affluentia/commercio/servicio '''Hauptgewinn prime premio; ganio principal '''Hauptinhalt summario; abstract (E), résumé (F); substantia, essentia '''Hauptkasse cassa central '''Hauptlinie linea principal '''Hauptmann capitano '''Hauptmerkmal character distinctive; tracto characteristic '''Hauptnenner (minime) denominator commun '''Hauptort urbe/village principal '''Hauptperson personage principal '''Hauptpost posta central '''Hauptpostamt posta central '''Hauptpunkt puncto cardinal '''Hauptquartier quartiero general '''Hauptredakteur chef-redactor, redactor-(in-)chef (F) '''Hauptsache essential; cosa principal '''Hauptsatz proposition principal '''Hauptschlagader aorta '''Hauptschlüssel passe-partout (F); clave general/universal '''Hauptschriftleiter chef-redactor, redactor-(in-)chef (F) '''Hauptschwierigkeit difficultate principal '''Hauptstadt (citate) capital; metropole '''Hauptstrasse|Hauptstraße strata principal; grande/major strata '''hauptstädtisch metropolitan; del (citate) capital '''hauptsächlich principal, essential; Adv super toto '''Hauptteil parte principal '''Haupttreffer prime premio; ganio principal '''Hauptunterschied differentia essential '''Hauptverfahren procedura definitive '''Hauptversammlung assemblea general '''Hauptwort Gram substantivo '''Haus domo, casa; (Handels~) firma; (Parl.) Camera; (Familie) casa, familia; (Herrscherfamilie) dynastia; zu ~e: a domo/casa; frei ins ~: franc a domicilio; bei mir zu ~e: ( in m-r Heimat): in mi pais; wo ist er zu ~e?: de que/qual pais es ille?; ~ und Hof: (domo e) focar; gelehrtes ~: puteo de scientia; erudito; docto '''Hausangestellte domestica '''Hausangestellter domestico '''Hausapotheke pharmacia de familia/casa '''Hausarbeit labor domestic; (Schule) deber; (Heimarbeit) labor a domicilio '''Hausarzt medico de familia/casa '''Hausaufgabe (Schule) deber (domestic) '''hausbacken domestic; de menage (F); fig modeste, prosaic '''Hausball ballo in domo/casa; ballo particular '''Hausbedarf consumo domestic '''Hausbesitzer proprietario '''Hausbesitzerin proprietaria '''Hausbewohner habitante, locatario '''Hausbrand combustibile/carbon (de/pro uso) domestic '''Hausdame governante '''Hausdiebstahl furto domestic '''Hausdiener domestico '''Hausdrache megera, viragine '''hausen (wohnen) demorar, habitar; (Unwesen treiben) devastar; causar damnos Hausen m (Fisch: Stör) sturion '''Hausenblase colla de pisce; ichthyocolla '''Hausflur vestibulo, entrata (de un domo) '''Hausfrau domina (de domo); femina de menage (F); matre de familia '''Hausfreund amico del domo; (e-r Frau) intimo '''Hausfriede pace domestic '''Hausfriedensbruch violation de(l securitate del) domicilio '''Hausgebrauch uso domestic '''Hausgehilfin adjuta de menage (F) '''Hausgenosse co-locatario '''Hausgerät utensilios Pl de menage (F); utensilios domestic; mobiliario '''Hausgesetz lege de familia '''Haushalt menage (F); (Staats~) budget (E) '''haushalten governar le casa; facer le menage (F); sparsam ~ mit: economisar (m. Akk.) '''Haushaltsarbeit labor de menage (F) '''Haushaltsartikel articulo de menage (F) '''Haushaltsjahr anno fiscal/financiari '''Haushaltsplan (Parl.) budget (E) '''Haushaltung menage (F); (Staats~) budget (E) '''Haushaltungskosten Pl expensas del menage (F) '''Haushaltungsschule schola de menage (F) '''Haushaltungsvorstand capite/chef (F) de familia/casa '''Hausherr domino de domo/casa; (Gastgeber) hospite '''Hausherrin domina de domo/casa; (Gastgeber) hospite '''haushoch del altor de un domo; fig enorme '''Haushofmeister majordomo '''Haushund can domestic/de guarda '''Haushälterin governante; femina de menage (F) '''haushälterisch economic; ~ umgehen: economisar '''hausieren facer le commercio ambulante '''Hausierer venditor ambulante '''Hausiererin venditrice ambulante '''Hausierhandel vendita ambulante '''Hausindustrie industria a domicilio '''Hauskleid habito de casa '''Hausknecht garson/domestico (de hotel) '''Hauslehrer preceptor; professor particular '''Hauslehrerin preceptrice; professora particular '''Hausmacher Hausmacher-: in Zssgn.: facite a domo '''Hausmagd domestica, camerera '''Hausmannskost cocina burgese '''Hausmarder martara (domestic); mustela '''Hausmeister portero, administrator; (Pedell) bedello '''Hausmittel remedio familiar '''Hausmutter matre de familia; (Pension) patrona '''Hausmädchen domestica, camerera '''Hausrat utensilios Pl de menage (F); utensilios domestic; mobiliario '''Hausrecht derecto/autoritate domestic '''Hausschlüssel clave del domo '''Hausschneiderin sartrice a domicilio '''Hausschuhe Pl pantoflas; calceos de camera '''Hausse Hdl altiamento (del precios) '''Haussespekulation speculation in le altiamento (del cambio) '''Hausstand menage (F); e-n ~ gründen: fundar un familia '''Haussuchung perquisition (domiciliari) '''Haustelefon telephono interne/private '''Haustier animal domestic '''Haustor n porta cochier -sch-; (Portal) portal '''Haustrauer lucto de familia '''Hausvater patre de familia '''Hausverwalter administrator/gerente de domo '''Hausverwaltung administration/gerentia de domo '''Hauswart portero, ostiero; (Schule, Kirche) bedello '''Hauswirt proprietario (de domo) '''Hauswirtin proprietaria (de domo) '''Hauswirtschaft economia domestic; (Haushalt) menage (F) '''Hauszins location '''Haut pelle; (Ober~) cute, epidermis; (Leder~) derma; (häutiges Gebilde) membrana; sich s-r ~ wehren: defender su pelle; aus der ~ fahren: esser foris de se; mit heiler ~ davon kommen: escappar; s-e (eigene) ~ retten: salvar su pelle; auf der faulen ~ liegen: otiar; esser otiose '''Hautabschürfung excoriation; abrasion del pelle '''Hautarzt dermatologo '''Hautausschlag eruption cutanee; eczema; Med a. efflorescentia, exanthema '''Hautentzündung inflammation del pelle; dermatitis '''Hautfarbe color del pelle; carnation '''Hautflügler hymenoptero '''Hautgefäss|Hautgefäß vasculo cutanee '''Hautjucken prurito '''Hautkrankheit maladia/morbo cutanee/del pelle; dermatosis '''Hautpflege hygiene/cosmetica del pelle '''Hautsalbe unguento/pomada pro le pelle '''Havannazigarre cigarro de Havana; havana '''Havarie avaria '''he he!: he! '''Hebamme obstetrice, partera; s.a. Geburtshelferin '''Hebebalken levator '''Hebebaum levator '''Hebebock cric(co) '''Hebekran grue '''Hebel levator; alle ~ in Bewegung setzen: tentar tote le medios '''Hebelarm bracio de levator '''heben levar; (erhöhen) altiar, elevar; (in die Höhe ~) sublevar; (vergrößern) augmentar; (Brüche) simplificar; (be~) remediar, eliminar; gehobener Stil: stilo elevate/sublime; in gehobener Stimmung: allegre; enthusiasmate Heben n elevation, augmentation, (re)altiamento '''Hebepumpe pumpa elevatori '''Heber Phys siphon; Techn levator; (Auto) cric(co) '''Hebevorrichtung elevator, grue '''Hebewerk elevator, grue '''Hebewinde cric(co) '''Hebräer hebreo '''hebräisch hebree, hebraic '''Hebung elevation, augmentation, (re)altiamento; (Vers) syllaba tonic '''Hechel rastrello '''hecheln rastrellar; fig j-n (durch)~: criticar alicuno '''Hecht lucio '''Heck Mar poppa '''Hecke sepe, haga; (Brut) covata, nidata '''hecken poner ovos; covar Hecken n postura de ovos '''Heckenrose rosa salvage/canin/silvestre '''Heckenschere secator; cisorios Pl de jardinero '''Heckenschütze franc tirator '''heda heda!: holla! '''Hede stoppa '''Hederich raphano, raphanistro; (Ackersenf) mustarda silvestre '''Heer armea; (Menge) multitude; (Schwarm) essame '''Heeresbericht communicato; bulletin militar '''Heeresdienst servicio militar '''Heeresgruppe gruppo de armea '''Heeresleitung alte commando (del armea) '''Heerführer general(issimo); commandante in chef (F); großer ~: capitano '''Heerlager campo militar '''Heerschar hoste; fig a. legion '''Heerschau revista militar '''Heerstrasse|Heerstraße strata militar '''Heerwesen (lo que concerne le) armea '''Hefe (Back~) levatura; (Gärungsstoff) fermento; fig fece, scoria '''Heft (Griff) manico; (Schreib~) quaderno; (Broschüre) brochure (F); (Zeitschrift) fasciculo; (am Degen) impugnatura '''heften attachar -sch-; crampar; ligar; (Augen) fixar; (broschieren) brochar -sch-; (vornähen) presuer '''Heftfaden filo de presuer '''Heftgarn filo de presuer '''heftig violente; (stürmisch) impetuose, vehemente; (aufbrausend) irascibile; ~ werden: irritar se '''Heftigkeit violentia, impetuositate, vehementia, intensitate '''Heftklammer crampetta, attach(ett)a -sch- '''Heftmappe classificator, schedario '''Heftmaschine machina de crampar/attachar -sch- '''Heftnadel aco/agulia de brochar -sch- '''Heftnaht presutura '''Heftpflaster sparadrapo; emplastro adhesive; englisches ~: taffeta de Anglaterra '''Heftzwecke f cimice; puncta de designo '''hegen curar, guardar, conservar; fig nutrir; ~ und pflegen: curar (teneremente) '''Hehl dissimulation; (Geheimnis) secreto, mysterio; kein ~ machen aus: non dissimular (m. Akk.) '''hehlen celar; Jur receptar '''Hehler receptator '''Hehlerei receptation '''hehr sublime, auguste '''Heide pagano; ~en Pl: gentiles; Bot erica '''Heidekraut erica '''Heideland landa '''Heidelbeere myrtillo '''Heidenangst pavor terribile; grande horror '''Heidengeld enorme summa (de pecunia) '''Heidenlärm ruito infernal '''Heidenröschen rosetta silvestre/de sepe '''Heidentum paganismo '''Heidin pagana; ~en Pl: gentiles '''heidnisch pagan '''Heidschnucke ove de landa '''heikel scabrose (FSpIE), delicate; spinose; (Lage) precari '''heil (ganz) integre, intacte; (gesund) san (e salve); (geheilt) curate, sanate, restab(i)lite; mit ~er Haut davonkommen: escappar indemne Heil n salute; (Rettung) salvamento, salvation; (Glück) felicitate, fortuna; heil!: vivat! '''Heiland Salvator '''Heilanstalt sanatorio; domo/casa de salute; (Irrenanstalt) domo de alienates '''Heilbad banios Pl medicinal; thermas Pl; station thermal '''heilbar curabile, sanabile '''Heilbarkeit curabilitate, sanabilitate '''heilbringend salutar '''heilen curar, sanar '''Heilgehilfe medico adjutante; practicante '''Heilgymnastik gymnastica medical/therapeutic; kinesitherapia '''heilig sancte; fig sacre; der ~e Geist: le spirito Sancte; die ~e Schrift: le Sancte/Sacre Scriptura; das ~e Land: le Terra Sancte; die ~en drei Könige: le tres (reges) magos; der ~e Stuhl: le sancte sede '''Heiligabend vigilia de Natal '''heiligen sanctificar; (weihen) consecrar; fig sanctionar '''Heiligenbild imagine sacre/de un sancto; icone '''Heiligengeschichte hagiographia; legenda del sanctos '''Heiligenschein aureola, nimbo '''Heiligenschrein reliquario '''heilighalten venerar; (Sonntag) sanctificar '''Heilighaltung (des Sonntags) sanctification; observantia religiose '''Heiligkeit sanctitate '''heiligsprechen canonisar '''Heiligsprechung canonisation '''Heiligtum sanctuario; (Reliquie) reliquia; cosa sacrate '''Heilkraft virtute curative '''Heilkraut herba/planta medicinal '''heilkräftig curative, salutar '''Heilkunde medicina, therapia, therapeutica '''Heilkunst arte medic/medical '''heillos sin remedio; insanabile; fig desperate, terribile '''Heilmagnetismus mesmerismo '''Heilmassage massage therapeutic '''Heilmethode methodo curative/therapeutic '''Heilmittel remedio; medicamento, medicina; pharmaco '''Heilpflanze planta medicinal '''Heilpraktiker medico-naturalista '''Heilquelle fonte (de aqua) medicinal '''heilsam salutar, salubre '''Heilsamkeit salubritate '''Heilsarmee Armea del Salvation '''Heilsarmist salutista '''Heilsarmistin salutista '''Heilserum sero antitoxic '''Heilstätte sanatorio '''Heiltrank potion '''Heilung curation; (Wunde) cicatrisation '''Heilverfahren tractamento medicinal/therapeutic; therapia '''Heilwirkung effecto curative '''Heim focar, domicilio, casa, asylo heim Adv a domo/casa '''Heimarbeit labor a domicilio '''Heimarbeiter laborator/obrero a domicilio '''Heimarbeiterin laboratrice/obrera a domicilio '''Heimat patria; pais (natal); terra natal; Mil in die ~ entlassen: licentiar; in die ~ zurückschicken: repatriar; aus der ~ vertreiben: expatriar '''heimatberechtigt (legalmente) domiciliate '''Heimatdichter poeta regional(ista) '''Heimatdichtung poesia regional(ista) '''Heimathafen Mar porto de matricula/base '''Heimatkunde geographia local/regional/del proprie pais '''Heimatkunst arte regional '''Heimatland pais natal '''heimatlich (del pais) natal '''heimatlos sin patria; apatride '''Heimatrecht derecto de patria/citatano '''Heimatstaat pais de origine '''heimbefördern repatriar '''heimbegeben sich ~: ir/retornar a domo '''Heimchen Zool grill(ett)o (domestic) '''Heimfahrt retorno a domo '''heimführen accompaniar/reconducer a domo; (e-e Braut) sposar '''Heimgang retorno a domo; fig (Tod) morte, transpasso, decesso, obito '''heimgehen retornar a domo; fig morir, transpassar, obir '''heimisch del pais natal; domestic; (eingeboren) indigena; sich ~ fühlen: sentir se como a domo; ~ werden: acclimatar se; fig ~ in: versate in; familiar con '''Heimkehr retorno a domo '''heimkehren retornar a domo/su patria '''Heimkehrer repatriato '''heimleuchten fig j-m ~: inviar alicuno promenar; responder per le rimas '''heimlich secrete, clandestin; (verborgen) celate, occulte; (traulich) intime; Adv in secreto, celatemente; furtivemente '''Heimlichkeit secreto, mysterio '''Heimlichtuerei manieras Pl furtive '''heimlichtun facer secretos/mysterios '''Heimreise (viage de) retorno '''heimrufen revocar a domo '''heimschicken inviar a domo/resp. su patria; repatriar '''heimsenden inviar a domo/resp. su patria; repatriar '''Heimstätte casa (proprie); domicilio, focar; fig cuna '''Heimstättengesellschaft societate de constructiones familial '''heimsuchen visitar, frequentar; (verwüsten) infestar; (plagen) affliger, plagar '''Heimsuchung visitation, prova, affliction, tribulation; ~ Mariä: Visitation del Virgine '''Heimtücke perfidia, malitia, astutia '''heimtückisch perfide, malitiose, astute '''Heimweg retorno (a domo) '''Heimweh mal del pais; nostalgia '''Heimwehr guarda/militia national '''heimwärts verso domo/casa '''heimzahlen fig pagar in le mesme moneta '''heimziehen retornar (a domo) '''Heinzelmännchen gnomo (laborator) '''Heirat maritage; (Ehe) matrimonio '''heiraten (ehelich verbinden) maritar; (sich verheiraten mit) sposar (m. Akk.); maritar/sposar se con '''Heiratsantrag demanda/requesta de matrimonio '''Heiratsanzeige aviso de maritage; (Ehewunsch) annuncio matrimonial '''Heiratsbüro agentia matrimonial/de matrimonios '''heiratsfähig maritabile; (Mädchen a.) nubile '''Heiratsgut dote '''Heiratskandidat pretendente '''heiratslustig appetente de maritar/sposar se '''Heiratsschwindler fraudator/impostor de maritage '''Heiratsurkunde acto/certificato de maritage/matrimonio '''Heiratsvermittler agente matrimonial/de matrimonios '''Heiratsvermittlung agentia matrimonial/de matrimonios '''heischen exiger; peter '''heiser rauc; ~ machen: inraucar; ~ werden: inraucar se '''Heiserkeit raucitate; (vorübergehend) inraucamento '''heiss|heiß calde, calide; es ist ~: il face cal(i)do; mir ist ~: io ha cal(i)do; ~e Quelle: fonte thermal; fig ardente, fervente, fervide; (kochend) bulliente; um den ~en Brei herumgehen: hesitar; avantiar obliquemente '''heissblütig|heißblütig de sanguine calde '''Heissblütigkeit|Heißblütigkeit sanguine calde '''heissen|heißen vt vocar, nominar; (befehlen) ordinar, commandar; j-n willkommen ~: dar le benvenite ad alicuno; vi (bedeuten) significar, voler dicer; nominar se; das heißt: isto es (gekürzt: i.e.); es heißt: on dice; wie heißt .. auf deutsch?: como se dice .. in germano? '''heissgeliebt|heißgeliebt dilecte; amatissime '''Heisshunger|Heißhunger fame de lupo; appetito/fame devorante '''heisshungrig|heißhungrig affamate '''heisslaufen|heißlaufen sich ~: calescer '''Heissluftheizung|Heißluftheizung calefaction per aere calde '''Heisssporn|Heißsporn homine focose/impetuose; exaltato; testa calde '''Heisswasser|Heißwasser aqua calde '''heiter seren; (lustig) allegre, gai, gaudiose '''Heiterkeit serenitate, allegressa, gaitate; (Gelächter) hilaritate, risos Pl '''Heizapparat calorifero; apparato calefactor '''heizbar calefactibile; con calefaction '''Heizbatterie batteria (de calefaction) del filamentos '''heizen calefacer '''Heizer (obrero) calefactor '''Heizfaden filamento '''Heizfläche superfacie de calefaction '''Heizkessel caldiera pro calefaction '''Heizkissen cossino (thermo)electric, thermophoro '''Heizkraft fortia/potentia calorific '''Heizkörper radiator '''Heizmaterial combustibile '''Heizraum fornace, focar; (für die Heizer; Mar) camera de caldieras/machinas '''Heizschlange serpentino de calefaction '''Heizsonne radiator electric/parabolic '''Heizstrom currente de calefaction '''Heizung calefaction '''Heizvorrichtung calorifero; apparato calefactor '''Heizwert poter calorific; effecto caloric '''Heizwiderstand rheostato '''Heizöl oleo combustibile '''Hektar hectar '''hektographieren hectographar '''Hektoliter hectolitro '''Held heroe '''Heldendichtung poesia epic '''Heldengedicht poema epic; epopeia '''heldenhaft heroic '''Heldenmut heroismo '''heldenmütig heroic; prode '''Heldensage legenda heroic; saga '''Heldentat action heroic; prodessa '''Heldentenor tenor dramatic '''Heldentod morte heroic; den ~ sterben: morir pro le patria; morir al campo de honor '''Heldentum heroismo '''Heldin heroina '''helfen adjutar, auxiliar, adjuvar; (beistehen) assister (alicuno); (j-m zu Hilfe kommen) succurrer (alicuno); Med ~ gegen: esser bon pro; esser efficace contra; sich zu ~ wissen: saper arrangiar -dzh- se; es hilft (alles) nichts: il non ha remedio; sich nicht zu ~ wissen: non saper que facer; ich konnte mir nicht ~: io non poteva retener me (de); so wahr mir Gott helfe!: assi que Deo me adjuta! '''Helfer adjut/ator,-ante; auxiliator; assistente; (Amtgehilfe) coadjutor; (Helfershelfer) acolyto '''Helfershelfer complice; acolyto '''Helfsgelder Pl subsidios '''Heliogravüre heliogravure '''Heliotrop Bot heliotropio '''Helium helium '''hell clar; (erleuchtet) exclarate, illuminate; (geweckt) vive; ~es Bier: bira clar; (Kopf) intelligente, lucide; ~er Junge: juvene eveliate; ~es Gelächter: grande risada; (Wetter) ~(er) werden: acclarar se '''hellblau blau/azur clar '''Helldunkel clar-obscuro '''Helle claritate '''Hellebarde hallebarda '''Heller denario; alles auf ~ und Pfennig bezahlen: pagar usque al ultime centimo '''hellgelb jalne clar '''hellglänzend brillante '''hellgrün verde clar '''hellhörig de audito fin; clari-audiente; ~ werden: acutiar le audito '''Hellhörigkeit claritate; (Medium) clariaudientia '''Hellsehen clarividentia; secunde vista '''Hellseher visionario; clarividente '''hellseherisch visionari; qui ha le secunde vista '''hellsichtig clarividente; lucide '''Hellsichtigkeit clarividentia; luciditate '''helltönend sonor; que rende un sono clar '''Helm casco; (Wappenkunde) helmo '''Helmbusch pennage (de casco) '''Helmdach cupola '''Helmschmuck cimiero '''Helmstutz cimiero '''Hemd camisa '''Hemdbluse blusa-camisa '''Hemdchen camisetta '''Hemdenbrust plastron (F) '''Hemdeneinsatz plastron (F) '''Hemdenfabrikant camisero '''Hemdengeschäft camiseria '''Hemdenhaus camiseria '''Hemdenknopf button de camisa '''Hemdhose combination '''Hemdkragen collo (de camisa) '''Hemdweite mesura de collo '''Hemdärmel manica de camisa '''Hemisphäre hemispherio '''hemmen impedir, retener; (bremsen) frenar, intravar; (anhalten) arrestar, stoppar; (verlangsa men) relentar; (verzögern) retardar; Med inhibir '''hemmend repressive, obstructive; inhibitive '''Hemmnis obstaculo, impedimento, intrave '''Hemmschuh scarpa pro frenar; fig obstaculo '''Hemmung impedimento, retardamento, retardation; Techn arresto; Med inhibition; (Uhr) escappamento '''Hemmungen Pl ~ haben: sentir se embarassate '''hemmungslos sin embarasso; disinvolte, inrestringite; disfrenate '''Hemmungslosigkeit disinvoltura, irrestriction '''Hemmvorrichtung freno '''Hengst stallon '''Henkel ansa '''Henkelkorb corbe ansate/con ansas '''Henkelkreuz cruce ansate '''Henkelkrug urceo ansate/con ansas '''henken affurcar, pender Henken n affurcamento, pendition; pena del furca/patibulo '''Henker carnifice; executor; geh zum ~!: va al diabolo! '''Henkersknecht assistente de carnifice/tormentator '''Henkersmahl s. Henkersmahlzeit '''Henkersmahlzeit ultime repasto del condemnato (a morte); fig dinar de adeo '''Henne gallina; junge ~: pulla, gallinetta '''her (hier) hic; (von dort) de hic/illac; (dorthin) a hic/illac/ibi; komm ~!: veni (a) hic!; von Rom ~: de Roma; (von) wo ~?: de ubi?; ~ damit!: da me lo!; es ist drei Jahre ~: jam tres annos retro; hinter j-m/resp. e-r Sache ~ sein: prosequer alicuno/resp. alique '''herab a basso; in basso; von oben ~: de alto; de supra '''herabbegeben sich ~: descender '''herabbemühen j-n ~: precar alicuno de descender '''herabblicken reguardar a basso/infra '''herabbringen portar a basso/infra '''herabdrücken abassar '''herabfahren descender; (Blitz) cader '''herabfallen cader '''herabfliessen|herabfließen defluer '''herabführen conducer a basso/infra '''herabhelfen adjutar a descender '''herabkommen descender; fig decader '''herabkönnen poter descender '''herablassen bassar, abassar, lassar descender; sich ~: fig condescender, dignar '''herablassend condescendente; (geringschätzig) disdignose '''Herablassung condescendentia, dignation '''herabmindern diminuer, reducer '''herabnehmen prender/traher/levar de supra '''herabsehen reguardar a basso/infra '''herabsetzen (a)bassar, reducer; (im Rang) degradar; (verächtlich) depreciar, discreditar '''Herabsetzung abassamento, reduction, degradation, depreciation, discredito '''herabsinken cader lentemente; descender '''herabspringen saltar a basso '''herabsteigen descender; (vom Pferd) dismontar '''herabströmen fluer/cader in flucto '''herabstürzen vt precipitar (de supra); vi precipitar se (de supra); cader (de supra) '''herabwürdigen degradar, vilificar, abassar '''Herabwürdigung degradation, vilification, abassamento '''herabziehen traher a basso; fig abassar, degradar '''heran a hic; ad iste latere; nur ~!: veni hic!; avante, avante! '''heranarbeiten sich ~: approximar se (de) '''heranbilden formar '''heranblühen fig entrar in le adolescentia '''heranbringen approximar, apportar '''herankommen approximar se; avicinar se; fig an et. ~: successar procurar se alique; an sich ~ lassen: remaner in le expectation '''heranmachen sich an et. ~: comenciar se a (facer) alique; sich an j-n ~: accostar alicuno '''herannahen approximar se; avicinar se Herannahen n approximation, avicinamento '''heranreichen an .. ~: equalar (m. Akk.) '''heranrücken vt approximar; vi approximar se '''heranschaffen apportar, adducer, procurar '''heranschleichen approximar se furtivemente '''herantreten approximar/avicinar se; an j-n ~: abbordar/accostar alicuno; adressar se ad alicuno '''heranwachsen crescer; devenir/facer se grande; ~des Geschlecht: generation futur; herangewachsen: adulte '''heranwagen sich ~ an et.: osar approximar se de alique '''heranwinken j-n ~: facer signo pro que alicuno se approxima '''heranziehen attraher; (aufziehen) elevar; (herannahen) approximar se; zum Kriegsdienst ~: inrolar, conscriber '''herauf a supra, in alto '''heraufbeschwören evocar; (Gefahr, Streit) provocar '''heraufbitten precar de ascender '''heraufbringen portar a supra '''heraufführen conducer a supra '''heraufhelfen adjutar ad ascender '''heraufholen facer ascender/montar; portar a supra '''heraufklettern scander (a supra) '''heraufkommen (venir a) ascender '''heraufschrauben altiar; facer montar; augmentar '''heraufsetzen altiar; facer montar; augmentar '''Heraufsetzung augment/o,-ation; altiamento '''heraufsteigen ascender, montar '''heraufziehen traher a supra/in alto; vi (Gewitter) menaciar; approximar se '''heraus foras/foris; Mil ~!: al armas!; aus et. ~: del fundo de; von innen ~: del interior; frei/offen ~: francamente; con franchitia; ~ damit!: monstra dice lo!; ~ mit der Sprache!: dice!; le pur veritate!; das Buch ist schon ~: le libro ha jam exite '''herausarbeiten obtener/attinger a fortia de labor; fig sich ~: traher se de embarasso '''herausbekommen successar/pervenir a obtener/recuperar/extraher; (Geheimnis) divinar; (Lösung) resolver; ich bekomme drei Mark heraus: il me veni tres marcos de retorno '''herausbitten precar de exir '''herausbrechen vt extraher rumpente; eveller; vi exir con impetuositate; saltar foris '''herausbringen portar foras; (Wagen) ducer foris; (Buch) publicar; (Wort) dicer, proferer; fig (successar a) discoperir/resp. divinar '''herausdrehen extraher torquente '''herausdürfen poter (haber le permission de) exir '''herauseilen exir hastivemente '''herausfallen cader foris '''herausfinden discoperir; distinguer (aus, zwischen: inter); sich ~: trovar le/un exito '''herausfliessen|herausfließen effluer, fluer foris '''Herausforderer provacator, defiator '''herausfordern provocar; defiar '''herausfordernd provocante '''Herausforderung provocation, defia '''herausfühlen (pre)sentir; haber le impression (de); perciper; divinar '''Herausgabe restitution, livration; (Buch) publication, edition; (Gefangene) extradition '''herausgeben restituer, livrar, publicar, editar, extrader; (neues Geld) emitter '''Herausgeber editor '''herausgehen exir, sortir '''herausgreifen sasir (alique) ex '''herausgucken reguardar per '''heraushaben haber discoperite/le solution de '''heraushelfen adjutar exir; fig traher exir de embarasso '''herausholen ~ aus: traher de; (jem.) querer de '''heraushängen vt suspender foris; vi pender suspendite foris '''heraushören distinguer/discerner le voce de (aus: inter) '''herauskehren (fegen) scopar; (zeigen) monstrar; (nach außen drehen) tornar (a) foris '''herauskennen (aus) saper distinguer (de); recognoscer (inter) '''herausklauben assortir; (Obst) colliger; (Gemüse) emundar '''herauskommen (successar) exir; (Buch) esser publicate/editate; (entdeckt werden) esser discoperite; venir al luce; venir a saper se; auf eins ~: esser le mesmo; mit der Wahrheit ~: confessar '''herauskriechen exir repente/reptante; reper/reptar foris '''herauskönnen poter exir '''herauslassen lassar exir; (Gefangene) relaxar; (Auto) die Luft aus den Reifen ~: vacuar le pneus '''herauslaufen currer foras; exir currente '''herauslegen poner a parte '''herauslehnen clinar se foras '''herauslesen assortir, extraher; ~ aus Text: leger '''herauslocken attraher foras; facer exir (con astutia); (Geheimnis) facer disserrar un secreto '''herauslösen eliminar '''herauslügen sich ~: traher se de embarasso per mentitas '''herausmachen (Fleck) effaciar; sich ~: disinvolver se (ben); Med meliorar se '''herausnehmen (re)traher, extraher; sich et. ~: permitter se alique; prender le libertate de (facer alique) '''herausplatzen erumper; mit et. ~: lassar escappar (de bucca) alique '''herauspressen exprimer; (Geld, Geständnis) extorquer '''herausputzen parar, exornar '''herausquellen effunder '''herausragen salir; distinguer/distachar -sch- se (de); supersalir (inter) '''herausreden frei ~: parlar francamente/con franchitia; sich ~: disculpar se; arrangiar -dzh- pretextos '''herausreissen|herausreißen eveller; sich ~: traher se de embarasso '''herausrufen vocar/appellar foris '''herausrücken (mit Geld) disbursar, financiar; (mit der Sprache): explicar se; decider se a parlar '''herausschaffen transportar foras '''herausschauen reguardar/spectar foris/per .. '''herausschlagen vt fig traher (aus: de); lucrar; ganiar; (herauswerfen) expeller per colpos; vi salir '''herausschleudern ejectar '''herausschneiden extirpar; Chir resecar, abcider Herausschneiden extirpation, resection, abcision '''heraussehen reguardar foras '''herausspringen saltar foras '''herausspritzen sparger; vi salir '''herausstecken monstrar, ostentar; mitter foris; (Fahne) hissar '''herausstellen placiar foras; (hervorheben) poner in evidentia; sich ~: apparer; verificar se '''herausstrecken extender, monstrar; (Zunge) traher foras '''herausstreichen effaciar, cancellar; (rühmen) vantar, extoller '''herausströmen expander/effunder se; effluer in fluctos '''herausstürmen exir con impetuositate '''herausstürzen precipitar (se vi) foras; vt aus dem Fenster ~: jectar per le fenestra '''heraussuchen seliger, selectionar '''heraustreten exir (foras); (hervorragen) salir '''herauswachsen crescer (ex), excrescer '''herauswagen sich ~: osar exir '''herauswinden extricar; sich ~: traher se de embarasso '''herausziehen traher (aus: de, ex); extraher '''herb acerbe, acre, aspere; (Wein) sic, verde '''Herbarium herbario '''Herbe acerbitate, acritate, acrimonia, asperitate; (Wein) siccitate, verdor '''herbei (a) hic, per hic, de iste parte/latere; ~!: veni (a hic)! '''herbeibringen apportar '''herbeieilen accurrer '''herbeiführen adducer, amenar; fig causar, producer '''herbeiholen querer; ir cercar '''herbeilassen sich ~ zu: condescender/consentir a; dignar '''herbeilaufen accurrer '''herbeilocken attraher, (ad)escar '''herbeirufen advocar, appellar (a) '''herbeischaffen facer venir; procurar '''herbeischleppen trainar penosemente '''herbeisehnen j-n/od. et. ~: desirar (ardentemente) que arriva alicuno/resp. eveni alique '''herbeiströmen affluer '''herbeiwinken facer signo (ad alicuno) pro venir/approximar se '''herbeiwünschen j-n/od. et. ~: desirar (ardentemente) que arriva alicuno/resp. eveni alique '''herbeiziehen traher a se; attraher '''herbekommen procurar se; successar (a) facer venir '''herbemühen j-n ~: precar/peter/invitar alicuno (de) venir; sich ~: prender se le pena de venir, condescender a passar hic iste latere '''Herberge (Gasthaus) albergo; (Zuflucht) asylo; (Hospiz) hospicio '''herbestellen mandar '''herbeten recitar machinalmente '''Herbheit acerbitate, acritate, acrimonia, asperitate; (Wein) siccitate, verdor '''herbitten precar/peter de venir '''herblicken reguardar de hic latere '''herbringen apportar (hic) '''Herbst autumno '''herbstlich autumnal '''Herbstzeitlose Bot colchico (autumnal) '''Herd (a. Heim) focar; (Seuche, Erdbeben, Brennpunkt) foco; (Gas~, Kohlen~, elektr. ~) focar (a gas, a carbon, a electricitate) '''Herde grege '''Herdentrieb instincto gregari '''herdenweise in greges '''herein intra, intro, al interior herein! entra!; in Zssgn. oft übersetzt durch "entrar" '''hereinbegeben sich ~: entrar '''hereinbekommen (successar/pervenir a) reciper '''hereinbemühen sich ~: dar se le pena de entrar '''hereinbitten precar/peter de entrar '''hereinbrechen irrumper, supervenir; die Nacht bricht ~: il annocta; le nocte cade/superveni '''hereinbringen apportar (ad) intra; facer entrar '''hereindrängen sich ~: fortiar le entrata '''hereinfahren entrar (in carro/vectura) '''hereinfallen (fam reinfallen) cader (ad) intra; (mit der Tür) fortiar le porta; Phys incider; fig cader in le trappa; esser dupate/disappunctate vendite '''hereinführen introducer; facer entrar '''hereingehen entrar '''hereinhelfen adjutar (a) entrar '''hereinholen facer entrar '''hereinkommen entrar '''hereinlassen lassar facer entrar '''hereinlegen fig dupar '''hereinplatzen entrar per surprisa; arrivar improvistemente '''hereinreden in et. ~: (im)miscer se in alique '''hereinschleichen sich ~: glissar se/reper/entrar furtivemente; fig insinuar se '''hereinschneien nivar intro/ad intra; fig apparer; a. gl. hereinplatzen '''hereinwollen voler entrar '''hereinziehen vi entrar; vt j-n ~: compromitter/involver alicuno '''herfahren vt apportar/conducer in un carro/vectura; vi arrivar in carro/resp. auto, vectura '''herfallen ~ über: cader super '''herfinden trovar le cammino '''herführen conducer hic; apportar, adducer, amenar '''Hergang venita; (Verlauf) marcha -sch-, procedimento '''hergeben dar, passar; (fig a.) render; sich ~ zu: prestar se a '''hergebracht Adj traditional '''Hergebrachte n tradition '''hergehen vor j-m ~: preceder alicuno; hinter j-m ~: sequer alicuno; neben j-m ~: marchar -sch- apud/juxta alicuno; (geschehen) evenir, occurrer; es geht im Kampf scharf/hart her: il ha un dur combatto; es geht hoch her: il ha multe gaudio/amusamento '''herhalten vt extender; presentar; vi ~ für: suffrer pro '''herholen ir cercar, querer '''herhören ascoltar, audir '''Hering haringo; geräucherter ~: haringo fumate '''Heringsfang pisca de haringo '''Heringsfass|Heringsfaß barrica de haringos '''Heringslake salmuria del haringo '''Heringstonne barrica de haringos '''herjagen j-n vor sich ~: chassar sch- alicuno avante de se; persequer '''herkommen venir (von: de); (abstammen) provenir (de); (sich ableiten) derivar (de); (hervorgehen) resultar (de) Herkommen: n tradition; origine; provenientia; (Abstammung) origine, filiation, ascendentia, lineage '''herkulisch herculee '''Herkunft origine; provenientia; (Abstammung) origine, filiation, ascendentia, lineage '''herkömmlich traditional '''herlassen lassar passar (ad iste latere) '''herlaufen accurrer; hergelaufener Kerl: fig vagabundo '''herleiern psalmodiar; (Rede) recitar machinalmente '''herleiten adducer, amenar; fig derivar/deducer (de) '''Herleitung derivation '''hermachen sich über j-n ~: attaccar; cader super; (Arbeit) poner se a; mitter le mano a; (Speise) poner se a mangiar -dzh- '''Hermelin armenio '''hermetisch hermetic '''hermüssen deber passar ad iste latere/parte '''hernach post(ea); (später) plus tarde '''hernehmen prender, traher '''hernieder a basso; infra; von ~: del alto de; in Zssgn. gl. herab-, herunter- '''heroisch heroic '''Heroismus heroismo '''Herold heraldo; rege de armas '''Heroldsamt functiones Pl/officio heraldic '''Heroldskunst heraldica '''Heros heroe '''herplappern recitar machinalmente '''Herr maestro; (vornehmer, bsd. adliger; Titel) senior; Mil ~ Hauptmann!: (senior) capitano!; Rel der ~: le Senior; (Brief) sehr geehrter ~: estimatissime senior; des Feuers ~ werden: domar le foco; sein eigener ~ sein: esser independente/su proprie maestro; aus aller ~en Ländern: de tote le mundo; del cinque partes del mundo '''Herr gott Senior Deo; Deo; Senior '''herreichen extender, presentar, passar '''Herreise (viage de) retorno/resp. venita '''herreisen venir hic; retornar '''Herrenanzug vestito de homine '''Herrenartikel articulo pro seniores '''Herrendoppelspiel (Tennis) partita duple de seniores '''Herreneinzelspiel partita singule de seniores '''Herrenfahrer motocyclista cyclista, auto(mobil)ista dilettante '''Herrenhaus domo seniorial; castello; Pol senato; camera alte; (England) Camera del Lords '''Herrenkonfektion confection pro homines '''Herrenleben vita seniorial/de grande senior '''herrenlos sin domino/maestro; abandonate; ~es Gut: relicto (de mar) '''Herrenmode moda masculin '''Herrenreiter cavallero dilettante (I) '''Herrenschneider sartor pro homines '''Herrenschnitt (von Frauenhaar) secatura (de capillos) ŕ la homine/garsona '''Herrensitz demora/domo seniorial; im ~ reiten: montar a cavallero '''Herrenzimmer studio '''herrichten preparar, arrangiar -dzh- '''Herrin seniora; (des Hauses) domina; (e-s Geschäftes) patrona '''herrisch imperiose, autoritari '''herrje Deo mie! Jesus mie! Sancte celo! '''herrjemine Deo mie! Jesus mie! Sancte celo! '''herrlich magnific; (glänzend) splendide; (köstlich) deliciose; ~ und in Freuden leben: viver gaudiosemente (e senioralmente) '''Herrlichkeit magnificentia, splendor; Rel gloria '''Herrschaft domination, dominio; (stärker) imperio, soveranitate; (Gewalt) poter, autoritate; (Regierung) governamento; Pers senioria; die ~en: senior e seniora; meine ~en!: senioras, seniores! '''herrschaftlich seniorial; del domino/maestro/senior '''Herrschbegierde despotismo; ambition del poter '''herrschen dominar (über: super); (Monarch) regnar '''Herrscher soverano; dominator '''Herrscherhaus dynastia; domo/casa regnante '''Herrscherin soverana; dominatrice '''Herrschsucht despotismo; ambition del poter '''herrschsüchtig despotic, autoritari, dominatori '''herrufen (ad)vocar, appellar '''herrücken vt avicinar/approximar (vi se) '''herrühren provenir, derivar, emanar '''hersagen recitar '''herschaffen apportar, procurar '''herschreiben sich ~: s. herrühren '''herstammen descender (von: de); traher su origine de; (Wort) derivar (de) '''herstellen facer, fabricar, producer; (Verbindung) establir; (wieder~) reparar, restab(i)lir '''Hersteller fabricante, productor '''Herstellung fabrication, production; reparation, restab(i)limento '''Herstellungskosten costos Pl de production '''Herstellungspreis precio de fabrica '''herum circa; in der ganzen Stadt ~: per tote le citate; die Reihe ~: cata un a su vice/torno; per torno; hier ~: per hic; um j-n ~ sein: esser con alicuno; accompaniar alicuno; dort ~: (alicubi) per ibi/illac; (vorbei, abgelaufen) passato '''herumbalgen sich ~: accapillar se, querelar se '''herumblättern foli(ett)ar '''herumbringen (Nachricht) fig divulgar, expander '''herumbummeln flanar '''herumdrehen volver, verter; sich ~: girar, volver se, rotar '''herumfahren promenar se in auto/resp. carro, bicycletta etc.; j-n ~: promenar alicuno in auto etc; (umsegeln) duplar '''herumfliegen circumvolar '''herumfragen demandar/interrogar per hic e per illac/ibi; informar se de omne latere '''herumgehen circular; ~ lassen: facer circular '''herumhorchen ascoltar ubique; cercar informar se '''herumirren errar '''herumkommen um die Ecke ~: duplar le angulo; fig viagiar -dzh- multo; um e-e Gefahr ~: successar evitar un periculo '''herumkramen curiosar, furettar; investigar '''herumlaufen currer circa hic e illac; müßig ~: flanar '''herumliegen jacer circa/sin ordine '''herumreichen facer circular; (bei Tisch) passar '''herumreisen facer tours (F), circumviagiar -dzh- '''herumreissen|herumreißen eveller, diveller '''herumschlendern flanar '''herumschleppen mit sich ~: trainar con se '''herumschnüffeln furettar '''herumschweifen vagabundar '''herumschwenken facer girar; agitar; vi girar; (Fahrzeug) virar '''herumsitzen seder circa '''herumsprechen sich ~: divulgar se '''herumspringen saltar circa '''herumstreichen flanar, vagar '''herumstreifen flanar, vagar '''herumstreiten sich ~: disputar '''herumtanzen dansar in rondo '''herumtappen ir/vader tastante '''herumtreiben vt pulsar ad omne latere; sich ~: vagabundar; vi flottar circa, circumflottar '''Herumtreiber vagabundo '''herumwerfen (Boot, Auto) facer virar; (das Steuer) dar torno (a); das Pferd ~: volver brida '''herumwälzen sich ~: revolver se '''herumziehend ambulante; (Ritter) errante '''herunter a/in basso; (ad) infra; ~!: descende!; ~ mit ihm!: a basso ille!; die Treppen ~: le scalas a basso '''herunterbringen portar a basso/ad infra; fig reducer; j-n ~: ruinar alicuno '''herunterhandeln contender le precio '''herunterhauen j-m e-e ~: fam dar un claffo ad alicuno; (fällen) abatter '''herunterholen traher a basso; (Fahne) abassar '''herunterklappen (a)bassar '''herunterkommen descender; fig venir a basso; ruinar se '''herunterlassen bassar; sich mit dem Fallschirm ~: descender in paracadita; vom Preise ~: reducer/rebatter del precio '''heruntermachen (a)bassar; fig reprimendar; (herabwürdigen) depreciar '''herunternehmen prender a basso '''herunterreissen|herunterreißen aveller a basso; (Haus) demolir '''herunterschlagen rebatter '''herunterschlucken inglutir '''herunterschrauben bassar; fig reducer '''heruntersein vader mal; esser abattite '''heruntersetzen poner plus basso/infra '''herunterwerfen jectar a basso '''herunterziehen traher a basso '''hervor avante; foris, foras; hinter .. ~: de detra; per detra de; zwischen .. ~: de inter; ~ mit euch!: avantia!; exi! '''hervorblicken reguardar de detra; (sichtbar werden) apparer '''hervorbrechen erumper, prorumper, irrumper; (entkommen) escappar '''hervorbringen producer; (hervorrufen) facer nascer; (schaffen) crear; (Worte) proferer '''hervordringen exir per fortia; erumper '''hervordrängen pulsar avante; fig sich ~: poner se avante '''hervorgehen exir, nascer, provenir; ~ aus: resultar de '''hervorheben poner in relievo/evidentia; accentuar; facer exir/salir '''hervorholen traher/tirar (de) '''hervorkommen exir, apparer '''hervorleuchten lucer, brillar; fig resultar '''hervorragen salir, esser saliente/prominente; fig exceller; esser eminente '''hervorragend saliente, prominente; fig eminente '''hervorrufen vocar; fig provocar, causar, facer nascer, suscitar '''hervorstehen salir '''hervortreten avantiar se; exir; (hervorragen) salir '''hervortun sich ~: venir foras; fig distinguer se '''hervorwagen sich ~: osar avantiar se '''hervorzaubern producer (como) per incantamento '''hervorziehen traher (aus: de); extender avante '''herwagen sich ~: osar le risco de venir '''Herweg venita; auf dem ~e: veniente (a) hic/ci '''herwollen voler passar ad iste latere/parte '''herwärts a hic/ci '''Herz corde; (Mut) corage; (Gemüt) animo; von ~en gern: de tote (le) corde; ein gutes ~ haben: haber bon corde; j-n et. ans ~ legen: recommendar calorosemente alique ad alicuno; j-n ans ~ drücken: premer alicuno super su corde/sino; et. übers ~ bringen: esser capace de; das ~ auf der Zunge haben: haber le corde in le mano; zu ~en nehmen: prender a corde; sein ~ ausschütten: alleviar su corde; sie ist ihm ans ~ gewachsen: illa occupa/possede su corde; das macht ihm das ~ schwer: isto pesa super su corde; j-m ~ machen (Helvet.): incoragiar -dzh- alicuno; ein ~ und e-e Seele sein: esser duo animas unite '''Herzanfall attacco/crise cardiac '''Herzbeklemmung oppression de corde '''Herzbeschwerde perturbation cardiac '''Herzbeutel pericardio '''Herzbeutelentzündung pericarditis '''Herzblatt Bot (parve) folio central; fig dilecta; amor '''herzbrechend disconsolante '''Herzbube (Karte) page de corde '''Herzdame (Karte) dama de corde '''Herzeleid (profunde) affliction; crepacorde '''herzen caressar; premer super su corde '''Herzensangelegenheit affaire (F)/affacer de corde '''Herzensangst angustia '''Herzensfreude sincer satisfaction; gaudio extreme '''herzensfroh multo contente/felice/gaudiose; contentissime '''Herzensgrund aus ~: del fundo del corde '''herzensgut bonissime, benigne, gentilissime '''Herzensgüte bonitate de corde '''Herzenslust grande gaudio; nach ~: a voluntate/placiamento '''Herzenswunsch desiro/desiderio profunde/ardente '''Herzentzündung (endo)carditis '''herzerfreuend que delecta le corde/animo '''herzergreifend commovente, toccante '''herzerquickend que delecta le corde/animo '''Herzerweiterung dilatation/hypertrophia cardiac/del corde '''Herzfehler deficientia/affection/vitio cardiac '''herzförmig cordiforme; in forma de corde '''Herzgegend region cardiac '''Herzgrube cavo/fossa del stomacho '''herzhaft (mutig) coragiose -dzh-; (entschlossen) resolute; (Schluck) bon, grande; (Kuß) bon, effusive '''Herzhaftigkeit corage, harditessa, resolution '''herziehen vt attraher, traher a hic; vi translocar de habitation a hic; über j-n ~: criticar mal de alicuno '''herzig car, gentil '''Herzinfarkt infarcto cardiac/del myocardio '''herzinnig cordial, intime '''Herzkammer ventriculo del corde '''Herzklappe valvula del corde '''Herzklappenfehler affection valvular '''Herzklopfen palpitation (del corde); Med tachycardia '''herzkrank cardiac; dolente de corde '''Herzkrankheit affection/dolentia/maladia cardiac/del corde; Med cardiopathia '''Herzleiden affection/dolentia/maladia cardiac/del corde; Med cardiopathia '''herzleidend cardiac; dolente de corde '''herzlich cordial, affectuose; ~ gern: multo voluntarie; spontissimo '''Herzlichkeit cordialitate '''herzlos sin corde, cruel, insensibile '''Herzlosigkeit mancantia de corde; duressa de corde; insensibilitate '''Herzlähmung paralyse del corde '''Herzog duce '''Herzogin duchessa '''herzoglich ducal '''Herzogtum ducato '''Herzschlag (Schlagen) battimento del corde; (Schlaganfall) colpo/attacco de apoplexia '''Herzspezialist cardiologo '''herzstärkend cordial; reconfortante; ~es Mittel: Herzstärkung '''Herzstärkung cordial; tonico cardiac '''herzu s. herbei, heran '''Herzverfettung adipositate del corde '''Herzvergrösserung|Herzvergrößerung hypertrophia del corde '''Herzweh mal/dolor de corde; Med cardialgia '''herzzerreissend|herzzerreißend disconsolante, afflictive, (cordi)lacerante '''herzählen enumerar '''herüber a/de hic/ibi, a/de iste parte (verso qui parla) '''heterogen heterogene, heterogenee '''Hetzartikel articulo provocatori/provocative '''Hetzblatt pamphleto, jornal folio provocative '''Hetze (Eile) precipitation, pressa; (Jagd) chassa sch-, venation; chassa a cavallo; fig campania diffamatori; Pol demagogia '''hetzen dar (le) chassa sch- a; currer; fig provocar; facer propaganda (subversive) '''Hetzer fig agitator, instigator; (Jäger) chassator sch- a cavallo '''Hetzerei excitationes Pl '''Hetzjagd chassa sch- a cavallo '''Hetzrede discurso demagogic/inflammatori '''Hetzschrift pamphleto; scripto inflammatori '''Heu feno; Geld wie ~ haben: haber pecunia profusemente '''Heuboden fenil '''Heubündel fasce de feno '''Heuchelei hypocrisia; (Verstellung) dissimulation, fingimento '''Heucheln dissimular, finger, esser hypocrita '''Heuchler hypocrita '''Heuchlerin hypocrita '''heuchlerisch hypocrita '''heuen fenar; facer feno '''heuer iste anno Heuer Mar paga (del marineros) '''heuern (Schiff) (af)fretar; (Matrosen) ingagiar -dzh-, inrolar '''Heuernte fenation, fenage; messe del feno '''Heufieber febre del feno '''Heugabel furca (a fenar) '''Heuhaufen cumulo de feno '''heulen ulular; (weinen) plorar; (Wind) mugir Heulen n ululation, (le) plorar, mugito; ~ und Zähneklappern: plancto e stridor de dentes '''Heuler ululator, lamentator, plorator '''Heulerin ploratrice; (Klageweib) lamentatrice '''heurig de iste anno '''Heuschnupfen catarrho del feno '''Heuschober cumulo de feno '''Heuschrecke locusta, saltator '''Heuschreckenschwarm nube de locustas '''Heuschuppen fenil '''heute hodie; ~ abend: iste vespere; ~ nacht: iste nocte; ~ morgen: iste matino; ~ über acht Tage: hodie ad octo; hodie in un septimana; ~ vor acht Tagen: hodie octo dies retro; hodie un septimana retro/ante (nunc); ~ noch; noch ~: hodie mesmo/ipse '''heutig hodierne; actual; ~en Tags: actualmente '''heutzutage hodiedie; hodie in die; actualmente; in nostre dies '''Heuwender machina pro volver le feno; volve-feno '''Heuzeit fenation '''Hexameter hexametro '''Hexe maga '''hexen facer/usar sortilegios '''Hexenglaube credentia in le magas '''Hexenkessel inferno '''Hexenmeister mago '''Hexenschuss|Hexenschuß Med lumbagine '''Hexerei sortilegio '''Hiatus hiato '''hie hic; ~ und da: hic e ibi; passim (La) '''Hieb colpo; (Säbel~) sablata; e-n ~ versetzen: dar un colpo; der ~ sitzt: isto es un bon colpo; der ~ ist fehlgegangen: le colpo ha fallite; hieb- und stichfest: invulnerabile '''Hiebwaffe arma blanc/trenchante -sch- '''Hiebwunde vulnere per colpo de sabla '''hier hic; ~ ist/resp. sind: ecce; ~!: (anwesend) presente!; ~ bin ich: ecce me/io; ~ ist er: ecce ille; (auf Briefen) in citate; ~ und da: hic e ibi; passim (La) '''hieran a/in isto; (örtl.) per hic '''Hierarchie hierarchia '''hierarchisch hierarchic '''hieratisch hieratic '''hierauf super isto; (zeitl.) post isto '''hieraus de isto, de ibi '''hierbei apud isto; (betreffend) re isto; (beigeschlossen) hic juncte; (zeitl.) in mesme tempore '''hierbleiben remaner hic/in iste loco '''hierdurch per hic; fig per iste medio; assi; (Brief) per le presente (littera) '''hierfür pro isto; in compensation/troco '''hiergegen contra isto; al contrario '''hierher (per) hic; bis ~: usque a hic '''hierherum hic circa '''hierhin (per) hic '''hierin hic intro; in isto '''hiermit con isto; (Brief) per le presente (littera) '''hiernach (zeitl.) post isto; (demnach) secundo isto '''hierneben hic apud/juxta/presso '''Hieroglyphe hieroglyphico, hieroglypho '''hieroglyphisch hieroglyphic '''hierorts in iste loco; ~ sein: esser presente '''Hiersein n presentia '''hierselbst hic mesmo/ipse; (Adresse) in citate '''hierunter (örtl.) hic infra/in basso; (unter diesen) inter istos; ~ verstehen: comprender con/per isto '''hiervon de isto '''hierzu (ad) isto '''hierzulande in iste pais; hic '''hierzwischen inter iste cosas '''hierüber super isto; in iste respecto; (Richtung) per hic latere '''hiesig de hic; de iste pais; national; local '''Hifthorn corno/trompa de chassa sch- '''Hilfe adjuta, auxilio (zu: in; pro; leisten: prestar); ~!: succurso!, adjuta!; um ~ rufen: peter succurso '''hilfeflehend implorante succurso; supplicante '''Hilfeleistung assistentia, succurso '''Hilferuf crito de succurso/adjuta '''hilflos sin de adjuta/auxilio; abandonate '''Hilflosigkeit abandono; impotentia '''hilfreich succurribile, servicial, adjuvante '''Hilfs Hilfs-: in Zssgn. meist: Adj auxiliar '''Hilfsarbeiter adjutante; obrero assistente/auxiliar '''hilfsbedürftig necessitose, indigente '''Hilfsbedürftigkeit necessitate, indigentia '''hilfsbereit servicial, succurribile '''Hilfsbereitschaft servicialitate, complacentia; Rel caritate '''Hilfsdienst servicio auxiliar '''Hilfskasse cassa de succurso '''Hilfskraft auxiliator m, auxiliatrice f; assistent/e,-a '''Hilfslehrer institutor adjuncte/supplente; (an höheren Schulen) professor adjuncte '''Hilfslehrerin institutrice adjuncte/supplente; (an höheren Schulen) professora adjuncte '''Hilfsleistung bon officios Pl; succurso '''Hilfslinie Math linea auxiliar '''Hilfsmittel (re)medio, expediente, ressource (F) '''Hilfsmotor motor auxiliar '''Hilfsquelle ressource (F) '''Hilfsschule schola pro anormales/alumnos deficiente '''Hilfstruppen Pl truppas auxiliar '''Hilfsverb verbo auxiliar '''Hilfswerk obra/opera de assistentia '''Hilfszeitwort verbo auxiliar '''Hilfszug traino de succurso '''Himbeere frambese '''Himbeereis gelato de frambese '''Himbeersaft succo de frambese '''Himbeersirup sirop de frambese '''Himbeerstrauch frambesiero '''Himmel celo; (~sgewölbe) firmamento; unter freiem ~: a celo aperte; um ~s Willen: per amor de Deo; dem ~ sei Dank!: gratias al celo; ~ und Erde in Bewegung setzen: mover celo e terra; in den ~ (er)heben: laudar usque al celos; poner in le nubes; gen ~ fahren: ascender al celo; das schreit zum ~: isto es revoltante/scandalose '''himmelan verso le celo '''himmelauf verso le celo '''Himmelbett lecto a/con baldachino '''himmelblau azur celeste '''Himmelfahrt (Christi) Ascension; (Mariä) Assumption '''himmelhoch que tocca le celo; altissime '''Himmelreich regno del celos; paradiso '''Himmelschlüssel (Schlüsselblume Bot Primula officinalis) primula, primavera '''himmelschreiend revoltante, scandalose '''Himmelserscheinung Phys meteoro; Rel vision celeste '''Himmelsfeste f firmamento '''Himmelsgegend region del celo '''Himmelsgewölbe volta celeste '''Himmelskarte mappa celeste '''Himmelskugel globo/sphera celeste '''Himmelskunde astronomia; (Himmelsbeschreibung) uranographia '''Himmelskörper corpore celeste '''Himmelsrichtung puncto cardinal '''Himmelsstrich zona, region '''Himmelszelt volta celeste '''himmelweit longe, lontanissimo; (Unterschied) enorme '''himmelwärts verso le celo '''himmlisch celeste; fig incantatori, divin, angelic, phantastic '''Himmlische (das) le cosas celeste; lo celeste '''hin (örtl.) (ad) ibi/illac; nach Norden ~: verso le nord; ~ und her: per hic e per ibi; das Hin und Her: le va-e- veni; ~ und zurück: ir e retro; (zeitl.) ~ und wieder: de tempore in tempore; ~ (verloren) sein: esser perdite; es ist noch weit ~: il ha ancora un longe via; nach langem Hin und Her: post un longe palavra; vor sich ~ reden: parlar inter le dentes hin und her hic e ibi/illac hin- und hergehen ir e venir hin- und herreden parlar longemente hin- und herschwanken vacillar; (taumeln) titubar hin- und herschwingen agitar; (Tuch) brandir hin- und herstreiten debatter hin- und herwogen undear Hin- und Rückfahrt ir e retro '''hinab a/in basso; s.a. hinunter, herab, herunter '''hinabfahren descender (in auto resp. in velo, a pede) '''hinabgehen descender (in auto resp. in velo, a pede) '''hinabsteigen descender (in auto resp. in velo, a pede) '''hinan in le alto; a supra '''hinarbeiten auf et. ~: visar ad alique; mirar ad alique; contender pro alique '''hinauf verso le alto; a supra; in alto; den Strom ~: a monte; contra le currente '''hinaufarbeiten sich ~: facer su cammino '''hinaufbegeben sich ~: ascender, montar '''hinaufbegleiten accompaniar usque a supra '''hinaufbringen portar a supra '''hinaufgehen ascender, montar '''hinaufklimmen scander '''hinauflassen lassar ascender '''hinauflaufen currer a supra '''hinaufreichen vt attinger le parte plus alte; vt passar a supra '''hinaufschaffen portar a supra '''hinaufschrauben (Preise) facer ascender; altiar '''hinaufsteigen ascender, montar '''hinauftreiben pulsar a supra; (Preise) facer ascender; altiar '''hinaus (a) foras; ad extra; verso le exterior; ~ (mit euch)!: foras de hic!; exi!; über et. ~: trans alique; wo nun ~?: como/ubi exir?; auf Jahre ~: pro alicun annos; über et. ~ sein: haber ultrapassate alique '''hinausbegeben sich ~: exir '''hinausbegleiten accompaniar foras/usque al porta '''hinausbeugen sich zum Fenster ~: inclinar/propender se al fenestra '''hinausbringen (et.) portar foras; (j-n) facer exir; accompaniar al exito '''hinausdrängen facer a exir '''hinausfahren exir/sortir (in vehiculo); (mit dem Auto) exir in auto '''hinausgehen exir, sortir '''hinauslaufen exir/sortir currente; (enden) vader (a) finir, terminar se; auf dasselbe/eins ~: esser le mesmo '''hinauslehnen sich zum Fenster ~: inclinar/propender se al fenestra '''hinausschaffen transportar foras '''hinausschieben pulsar foras; (zeitl.) postponer, differer '''hinausschleichen exir furtivemente '''hinausschleudern ejectar '''hinausschmeissen|hinausschmeißen expeller '''hinaussehen reguardar foras '''hinaussein esser foris; (über et.) esser super; haber (ultra)passate (alique) '''hinausstürzen precipitar se foras '''hinaustragen portar foras '''hinauswagen sich ~: osar exir '''hinausweisen repeller; monstrar le porta (a); (ausschließen) excluder '''hinauswerfen jectar foras/al strata; aus dem Fenster ~: jectar per le fenestra; fig j-n ~: poner alicuno in le strata '''hinauswollen voler exir; fig visar (auf: a); worauf willst du hinaus?: que intende tu dicer?; hoch ~: haber alte miras Pl '''hinausziehen vt traher foras; vi exir, sortir; fig vt differer '''hinauszögern differer '''hinbegeben sich ~: ir se a '''hinbestellen facer venir (a) '''Hinblick reguardo; fig consideration, respecto; im ~ auf: con reguardo respecto a; in consideration de '''hinbringen portar (a); (hinführen) conducer (a); die Zeit ~: passar le tempore (mit: a) '''hinderlich embarassose, impeditive; (widrig) contrari '''hindern impedir; (lästig sein) embarassar '''Hindernis impedimento, obstaculo '''Hindernisrennen cursa (equestre) a/con/de obstaculos; steeplechase (E) '''hindeuten ~ auf: indicar, signalar (m. Akk.), designar, monstrar; alluder (a), referer se (a) '''hindrängen ~ zu: impeller/pulsar verso; fig affluer a '''hindurch per; a transverso (de); (zeitl.) durante '''hindurchgehen passar (per); transversar '''hineilen hastar accurrer (a) '''hinein (ad) intro; durch .. ~: entrante per ..; bis tief in die Erde ~: profundemente (ad) in le terra; ~ oder hinaus?: (esque io debe) entrar o exir? '''hineinarbeiten vt facer entrar; (sich vertraut machen) familiarisar se (con) '''hineinbegeben sich ~: entrar '''hineinbekommen succeder a facer entrar '''hineinbringen portar intro '''hineindenken sich in et. ~: penetrar (in pensata) in; sich j-n ~: poner se in le situation de alicuno '''hineinfinden sich in et. ~: accostumar se a; resignar se ad alique '''hineinflechten interlaciar '''hineingehen entrar, penetrar '''hineingeraten entrar (accidentalmente), cader (in) '''hineinlassen lassar entrar '''hineinleben in den Tag ~: viver pro singule die; viver al aventura; viver ŕ la "Deo dara" '''hineinreden interrumper '''hineinschieben pulsar intro; introducer '''hineinschlüpfen glissar se '''hineinschreiben scriber in/intro; inscriber '''hineinstecken introducer, mitter; (Kapital) investir '''hineintreiben facer entrar (per fortia); (Nagel) clavar, figer '''hineintun mitter intro '''hineinwagen sich ~: osar entrar '''hineinziehen traher/pulsar intro; fig compromitter, intromitter, implicar; venir habitar '''hineinzwängen introducer entrar a/per fortia; coager, coercer, compeller '''hinfahren vt vehicular; transportar in vehiculo/carro/auto/camion; vi ir (in vehiculo etc.) (a); mit der Hand über et. ~: passar le mano super alique '''Hinfahrt viage (in traino etc.) a; auf der ~: viagiante -dzh-/vadente/iente (a) '''hinfallen cader (per terra) '''hinfinden trovar le/su cammino '''hinfort (gehoben) ab ora/nunc; in futuro '''Hinfracht carga/frete de ition '''hinfällig caduc; (zwecklos) illusori; (schwach) debile; ~ werden: caducar (a. Jur) '''Hinfälligkeit caducitate; debilitate '''hinführen conducer verso/a/presso '''Hingabe devotion; (Selbstverleugnung) abnegation; (Eifer) fervor '''Hingang ition; (Tod) decesso, obito '''hingeben dar; (preisgeben) abandonar; (widmen) dedicar; sich ~: abandonar se; consecrar se '''hingebend plen de abnegation; fervente '''Hingebung devotion; (Selbstverleugnung) abnegation; (Eifer) fervor '''hingegen al contrario '''hingehen ir/vader (ad) ibi; (Zeit) passar, currer; über et. ~: passar super; (sterben) deceder, obir; ~ lassen: lassar passar '''hingehören esser in su loco; wo gehört das hin?: ubi debe io poner isto?; es gehört dahin: ecce su loco '''hingelangen arrivar/pervenir al hasardo '''hingeraten arrivar/pervenir al hasardo '''Hingeschiedener decedito, transpassato '''hinhalten extender, presentar, offerer; (verzögern) facer attender '''hinhaltend dilatori '''hinhorchen ascoltar; prestar le aure (a) '''hinhören ascoltar; prestar le aure (a) '''hinken claudicar; Su claudication '''hinkend Adj claude '''hinknien genicular '''hinkommen arrivar/pervenir al hasardo '''hinlassen lassar ir/vader a '''hinlaufen currer a/verso '''hinlegen mitter, poner, placiar; sich ~: ir al lecto; collocar se (jacente) '''hinleiten conducer, guidar, diriger (auf: verso; super) '''hinlenken conducer, guidar, diriger (auf: verso; super) '''hinlänglich sufficiente, bastante '''Hinmarsch marcha -sch- (de ition) '''hinmorden assassinar '''hinnehmen prender, acceptar; fig supportar; (Beleidigung) glutir '''hinneigen ~ zu: propender a; sich ~ (zu): inclinar se (a); verger '''Hinneigung propension, inclination '''hinnen von ~: de hic '''hinopfern sacrificar, immolar '''Hinopferung sacrificio, immolation '''hinpassen esser a su loco '''hinpflanzen sich ~: collocar se '''hinraffen portar via; raper '''hinreichen vt passar, presentar; (Hand) extender; vi sufficer '''hinreichend sufficiente '''Hinreise viage de ition '''hinreisen ir/viagiar -dzh- a/presso '''hinreissen|hinreißen traher via; eveller; fig raper, enthusiasmar; sich ~ lassen: lassar se transportar (a) '''hinreissend|hinreißend incantatori; irresistibile; stupende '''hinrichten diriger (auf: super); (Verbrecher) executar; (enthaupten) decapitar; (durch Elektr.) electrocutar '''Hinrichtung execution (capital); electrocution '''hinschaffen transportar (a) '''hinschauen reguardar; genau ~: fixar ben '''hinscheiden deceder, transpassar Hinscheiden n decesso, transpasso '''hinschicken inviar (zu: a, presso, verso); delegar '''hinschlachten macellar, massacrar '''hinschwinden evanescer, disparer '''hinsehen reguardar; genau ~: fixar ben '''hinsetzen poner, collocar; sich ~: seder se '''Hinsicht respecto; in dieser ~: in iste respecto; in jeder ~: in omne respectos '''hinsichtlich in respecto a; con reguardo a; concernente '''hinsiechen languer, deperir '''hinsinken collaber; tot ~: cader morte '''hinstellen poner, collocar; fig (re)presentar; (Behauptung) asserer '''hinsterben morir se; agonisar '''hinstrecken extender (niederstrecken: per terra) '''hinströmen affluer '''hinstürzen (fallen) cader per terra; (eilen) precipitar se (nach: verso) '''hintanhalten detener, morar '''hintansetzen postponer; (vernachlässigen) negliger '''Hintansetzung mit ~ von: postponente/negligente (alique) '''hintanstellen postponer; (vernachlässigen) negliger '''hinten detra, post, in retro; (im Hintergrund) in (le) fundo; nach ~: a detra; weiter ~: plus detra '''hintenan detra, post; in cauda, in retro '''hintendrein detra, post; in cauda, in retro '''hintennach detra, post; in cauda, in retro '''hintenüber a retro/dorso '''hinter detra, post; ~ et. kommen: fig discoperir alique; 2 Jahre Dienst ~ sich haben: haber passate (per) duo annos de servicio; ~ sich lassen: ultrapassar; Adj posterior, de detra '''Hinterachse axe posterior '''Hinterbacke podice '''Hinterbein pede/resp. pata posterior/de detra; sich auf die ~e stellen: eriger se; (Pferd) cabrar se; fig esser obstinate; monstrar le dentes '''Hinterbliebenen Pl le familia del defuncto; le superviventes '''Hinterbliebenenfürsorge assistentia al superviventes '''hinterbringen j-m et. ~: reportar/denunciar alique ad alicuno; informar alicuno de alique '''Hinterdeck ponte de poppa '''hinterdrein post(ea); posteriormente; ~ laufen: currer detra; sequer '''hintereinander le un detra le altere; in fila indie; drei Tage ~: tres dies consecutive '''hintereinanderschalten connecter in serie '''Hinterer posterior, podice; fam culo '''Hinterflosse aletta anal; pinna posterior '''Hinterfront faciada posterior '''Hinterfuss|Hinterfuß pede de detra '''Hintergaumen velo del palato '''Hintergebäude edificio posterior/de detra '''Hintergedanke intention reservate, secunde intention; reserva (mental) '''hintergehen vi ir/vader/marchar -sch- detra; sequer; vt dupar, illuder '''Hintergestell parte posterior; detra-traino '''Hintergrund fundo; in den ~ treten: fig passar al secunde plano; perder importantia '''Hintergründe Pl rationes secrete/celate '''hintergründig profunde; mysteriose, secrete '''Hinterhalt imboscada, insidia; in e-n ~ fallen/geraten: cader in un imboscada; (obs. Rückhalt) appoio, sustenimento '''Hinterhand (Pferd) cruppa; (Kartenspiel) die ~ haben: esser le ultime in joco '''Hinterhaupt occipite '''hinterhältig insidiose, perfide, dissimulate '''Hinterlader arma a retrocarga '''Hinterland retroterra '''hinterlassen lassar; (vererben) legar; ~e Werke: obras postume '''Hinterlassenschaft succession, hereditage '''Hinterlauf pata posterior '''hinterlegen depositar; consignar '''Hinterlegung deposito, consignation '''Hinterleib abdomine '''Hinterlist artficio, insidia, perfidia '''hinterlistig insidiose, perfide '''Hintermann soldato (del fila) posterior; qui sta detra un altere; (Wechsel) indorsator subsequente; (Auftraggeber) committente; fig responsabile '''Hinterrad rota posterior '''hinterrücks per detra; fig a/per traition '''Hinterschiff poppa '''Hinterseite dorso; latere/facie posterior; (Blatt, Münze) reverso '''hinterst ultime; Adv toto detra '''Hinterteil parte posterior; (Schiff) poppa; fam podice '''Hintertreffen ins ~ geraten: fig esser eclipsate; perder terreno '''hintertreiben pulsar a detra; impedir; contra-minar; frustrar '''Hintertreppe scala de detra/servicio '''Hintertreppenroman mal roman(ce)/novella '''Hintertür porta de detra; fig exito; escappatoria '''Hinterwand pariete/resp. muro posterior/de detra; pariete del fundo '''Hinterwäldler homine primitive; provinciano rustic '''hinterziehen defraudar; (Steuern) subtraher '''Hinterziehung defraudation '''Hinterzimmer camera de detra; retrocamera '''hintragen portar (zu: a, presso) '''hintreten vor j-n ~: presentar se ante alicuno '''hintun poner, mitter, placiar '''hinunter a basso; ad infra; die Treppe ~: le scalas a basso; ad infra per le scalas '''hinunterbegleiten accompaniar (usque al porta del domo) '''hinunterbringen portar a basso '''hinuntergehen descender; ir a basso/ad infra '''hinunterlassen (a)bassar '''hinunterschlingen (in)glutir '''hinunterschlucken (in)glutir '''hinuntersteigen descender '''hinuntertragen portar a basso '''hinunterwerfen jectar a basso '''hinwagen sich ~: osar ir ad ibi '''Hinweg ir, ition; auf dem ~: iente/vadente ad ibi hinweg longe (de hic); ~!: vamos!, (va) via!; ~ damit!: foras!; prende isto de hic!; über et. ~ sein: esser supra alique; haber finite con alique '''hinweggehen über et. ~: passar per supra alique '''hinweggleiten transvolar '''hinwegkommen über et. ~: superar/surmontar alique '''hinwegraffen raper via '''hinwegschreiten über et. ~: passar per supra alique '''hinwegsehen über et. ~: non facer caso de alique; clauder le oculos super alique '''hinwegsetzen sich ~ über: superponer se a '''hinwegspringen über et. ~: saltar per supra alique '''hinwegtäuschen deciper (alicuno re alique); occultar (alique ad alicuno) '''Hinweis indication; (unter) ~ auf: (con) referentia a '''hinweisen auf et. ~: indicar alique; referer se ad alique '''hinweisend Gram demonstrative '''hinwelken marc(esc)er '''hinwenden sich ~ nach: diriger/tornar/adressar se a '''hinwerfen jectar (via); (skizzieren) schizzar, esbossar '''hinwieder in cambio/contrapartita; (zeitl.) de nove; itero '''hinwiederum in cambio/contrapartita; (zeitl.) de nove; itero '''hinwirken obrar pro '''hinzeigen ~ auf: monstrar/indicar (con le digito) '''hinziehen (at)traher; (zeitl.) prolongar, ajornar; vi (sich niederlassen) ir stabilir se (nach: a); sich ~: (erstrecken) extender se; sich über 2 km ~: haber duo kilometros de extension '''hinzielen ~ auf: visar/mirar a (alique); tender a '''hinzu (ad) isto; in plus; (außerdem) in ultra; (gegen) verso, (ad) ibi '''hinzubekommen reciper in plus '''hinzudenken adjunger/adder in pensata '''hinzufügen adjunger, adder '''Hinzufügung adjunction, addition '''hinzugehören appertiner a; facer parte de '''hinzugesellen sich ~ zu: junger se a '''hinzukommen adjunger se a; (erscheinen) supervenir, apparer '''hinzurechnen summar, additionar; adjunger '''hinzusetzen adjunger, adder '''hinzutreten junger se a; acceder; Krankh supervenir '''hinzutun adjunger, adder '''hinzuziehen attraher; advocar (ultra); (Arzt) consultar '''Hinzuziehung (Arzt) consultation; mit ~ der Spesen (Schweiz: Spesen inbegriffen): costos incluse/includite '''hinüber trans, ultra; al altere latere; da ~: per ibi/illac; fam ~ sein: esser in le altere mundo; esser morte; (über hinweg) per supra '''hinüberblicken reguardar/spectar al altere latere '''hinüberbringen transportar al altere latere '''hinüberfahren vi passar transportar (per auto usw) al altere latere '''hinübergehen passar/ir/vader al altere latere; transir; ~ über et.: transversar alique '''hinüberhelfen j-m über et. ~: adjutar/auxiliar alicuno (a) transversar alique '''hinüberreichen vt passar; vi extender se trans '''hinüberschaffen transportar al altere latere '''hinüberschwimmen transnatar '''hinübersetzen transportar (per auto usw) al altere latere '''hinüberspringen saltar al altere latere; transsaltar '''hinübersteigen passar trans supra '''hinüberziehen vi transir, transmigrar; vt Gram ligar '''Hiobsbotschaft mal nova; nova funeste '''Hiobspost mal nova; nova funeste '''Hippe falcetto; (Sense) falce '''Hirn cerebro; (Kleinhirn) cerebello '''Hirnanhang hypophyse; glandula pituitari '''Hirnanhangdrüse hypophyse; glandula pituitari '''Hirnbohrer trepano '''Hirngespinst chimera, phantasma '''Hirnhaut meninge '''Hirnhautentzündung meningitis '''Hirnkasten sc atula cranian '''Hirnmasse substantia/materia cerebral '''Hirnschale cranio '''Hirnschlag apoplexia '''Hirnschädel cranio '''hirnverbrannt demente, folle '''hirnverrückt demente, folle '''Hirsch cervo '''Hirschbock cervo mascule '''Hirschfänger cultello de chassa sch-; cultellasso '''Hirschgeweih cornos Pl de cervo; corna/mento,-tura cervin '''Hirschhornsalz carbonato de ammonium '''Hirschkalb juvene cervo '''Hirschkuh (Hind/e,-in) cerva '''Hirschkäfer cervo volante '''Hirse milio '''Hirsebrei pappa de milio '''Hirt pastor; (Rinder~) vacchero; bovero '''Hirten Hirten-: in Zssgn. meist: Adj pastoral '''Hirtenbrief (littera) pastoral '''Hirtengedicht poesia pastoral; ecloga '''Hirtenknabe juvene pastor, pastorello '''Hirtenkraut Bot bursa de pastor '''Hirtenmädchen juvene pastora, pastorella '''Hirtenpfeife calamello '''Hirtenstab baston pastoral; Rel baculo (episcopal) '''Hirtentasche tasca pastoral '''Hirtenvolk populo/tribo de nomades/pastores '''Hirtin pastora; (Rinder~) vacchera; bovera '''His Mus si-diese '''hissen hissar, arborar Hissen n hissamento, arboramento '''Hisstau|Hißtau corda/cablo de hissamento '''Historie historia '''Historiker historico; historiographo '''historisch historic '''Hitzausschlag pustula de calor '''Hitzblatter pustula de calor '''Hitzbläschen pustula de calor '''Hitze calor; fig ardor; (Eifer) fervor, fuga; (Ungestüm) inpeto; in ~ geraten: irascer '''Hitzeferien vacantias Pl de canicula/calor '''Hitzewelle unda de calor '''hitzig calde; (leidenschaftlich) ardente; (Fieber) acute; fig vehemente, focose; ~ werden: calescer '''Hitzkopf testa calde; homine choleric '''hitzköpfig focose; choleric; ~ sein: esser un testa calde '''Hitzpickel Pl ampullas/pustulas de calor '''Hitzschlag insolation; colpo de sol; congestion (per excesso de calor) '''Hobel plana '''Hobelbank banco de ebenista/carpentero/planator '''Hobelmaschine machina de planar '''hobeln planar '''Hobelspan planatura '''Hobler planator '''hoch Hoch! vivat! Hoch n (Wetterkunde) alte pression hoch alte; (Preis) elevate; (Alter) avantiate; (Ehre, Verdienst, Ansehen) grande; (Fest) solemne; (erhaben) sublime; (Schule) superior; hohes Gericht: alte corte; bei hoher Strafe: sub pena sever; auf hoher See: in alte mar; drei Meter ~: tres metros alte/de alto; wie ~ wohnen Sie: a que etage habita vos?; drei Treppen ~: al tertie etage; wie ~ beläuft sich ..?: a quanto amonta ..?; ~ spielen: jocar forte; die See ging ~: le Mar era/esseva grosse; drei ~ fünf: tres (elevate) a quinte (potentia); wenn es ~ kommt: (toto) al plus; ~ und niedrig: grandes e parves; ~ in den Dreißigern sein: haber circa/quasi quaranta annos; das ist mir zu ~: isto ultrapassa mi intendimento; io non comprende; ~ und heilig: solemnemente; es ist hohe Zeit: (il) es (jam) (grande) tempore '''Hoch- und Tiefbau ingenieria civil; supra- e infrastructura '''hochachtbar respectabilissime; multo respectabile/estimabile '''hochachten respectar/estimar/appreciar multo/altemente; haber/tener in grande estima '''Hochachtung alte/grande estima/consideration; mit vorzüglicher ~: s. hochachtungsvoll '''hochachtungsvoll (im Brief) con perfecte estima/consideration '''Hochaltar altar major '''Hochamt missa solemne '''Hochantenne antenna aeree/exterior '''hocharbeiten sich ~: pervenir/vincer/successar per su labor '''Hochbahn ferrovia aeree/elevate; metropolitano aeree '''Hochbau construction super terra; (Oberbau) superstructura '''hochbedeutsam importantissime; transcendente '''hochbegabt extrememente dotate/talentose/ingeniose '''hochbejahrt multo etose '''hochberühmt illustrissime; multo celebre/illustre '''hochbetagt multo etose '''Hochbetrieb activitate intense; (Andrang) grande affluentia; (Verkehr) Zeiten des ~s: horas de puncta '''hochbocken (Auto) sublevar '''hochbringen fig facer prosperar; j-n ~: elevar; (reizen) irritar '''Hochburg citadella; fig centro '''hochdeutsch alte germano '''Hochdruck alte pression; Typ impression in relievo '''Hochdruckgebiet zona de alte pression; anticyclon '''Hochebene plateau (F) '''hochempfindlich Phot suprasensibile '''hocherfreut incantate, felicissime '''hochfahren aus dem Schlaf ~: eveliar se in supersalto '''hochfahrend superbe, arrogante '''hochfein superfin '''Hochfinanz alte financia '''hochfliegend volante alte; fig audace, ambitiose; (Plan) vaste '''Hochflut marea alte; fig invasion '''Hochfläche plateau (F) '''Hochfrequenz alte frequentia '''hochgebildet cultissime '''Hochgebirge alte montania '''hochgeboren illustre '''Hochgefühl enthusiasmo; exaltation '''hochgehen ascender (multo); die See geht hoch: le mar es grosse; (explodieren) facer explosion; saltar in aere; fig irritar/indignar se '''hochgelegen elevate '''hochgelehrt doctissime '''Hochgenuss|Hochgenuß delicia; voluptate '''Hochgericht (Galgen) patibulo; (hohe Gerichtsbarkeit) alte justitia '''Hochgesang hymno, ode '''hochgeschossen crescite, alte, gracile '''hochgeschürzt plicate a supra; trahite alte; altiate '''hochgesinnt magnanime, nobile '''hochgespannt a/de alte tension; (Dampf) a/de alte pression; fig exaggerate '''hochgestellt alte situate/locate; de (alte) categoria/rango '''hochgewachsen alte de talia/corpore/statura; svelte '''Hochglanz alte lustro '''hochgradig de un alte grado; intense; Adv in alte grado; altemente '''hochhalten tener in alto; levar; fig s. hochachten '''Hochhaus domo/casa alte; grattacelo '''hochheben levar '''hochherrschaftlich seniorial; (Wohnung) de luxo '''hochherzig magnanime '''Hochherzigkeit magnanimitate '''Hochkirche Ecclesia episcopal England: anglican '''hochkommen ascender, montar; fig prosperar; wieder ~: restab(i)lir se; wenn es hochkommt: s. höchstens '''Hochkonjunktur alte conjunctura; periodo de grande prosperitate '''Hochland pais/terras Pl montaniose/elevate '''hochleben ~ lassen: toastar, tostar; .. lebe hoch!: vivat ..! '''Hochländer montaniero '''Hochländerin montaniera '''Hochmeister grande maestro '''hochmodern modernissime '''Hochmoor palude supra-aquatic '''Hochmut orgolio, superbia '''hochmütig orgoliose, superbe '''hochnäsig arrogante '''Hochofen alte furno '''Hochparterre intersolo; etage basse supra solo '''hochprozentig de alte percentage; de percentage elevate '''Hochrelief alte relievo '''hochrot rubie/rubre vive '''Hochruf vivat '''Hochsaison alte saison (F)/station '''hochschlagen (Kragen) levar, relevar '''Hochschule schola superior; universitate '''Hochschulreife baccalaureato '''hochschwanger in stato de graviditate avantiate '''hochschätzen s. hochachten '''Hochschüler studente, studiante '''Hochseefischerei pisca in alte mar '''Hochseeflotte flotta de alte mar '''hochselig defuncte '''Hochsinn alte sentimento '''Hochsitz posto del chassator sch- (sur arbores usw) '''Hochsommer medie estate; corde del estate '''Hochspannung alte tension '''Hochspannungsleitung linea de alte tension '''Hochsprung salto in alto/altor '''Hochstapelei impostura '''Hochstapler impostor; cavallero de industria '''hochstehend alte placiate/locate, elevate '''Hochstrom currente elevate/de alte intensitate '''hochstämmig de alte trunco '''Hochtourist alpinista '''hochtrabend fastose, bombastic, pathetic '''hochtreiben impeller a supra '''hochtönend altisonante; fig emphatic '''hochverdient altemente meritori; de grande merito '''hochverehrt multo honorate/estimate; veneratissime '''Hochverrat alte traition '''Hochverräter accusato/reo de alte traition '''Hochverräterin accusata/rea de alte traition '''hochverzinslich que rende alte interesses '''Hochwald foreste de alte arbores; silva vetere '''Hochwasser crescita; inundation; (Meer) marea '''Hochwasserkatastrophe grande inundationes Pl '''hochwertig de alte valor/tenor; ric '''hochwohlgeboren illustrissime '''Hochwürden (Anrede) Euer ~: Vostre Eminentia; Reverendo '''hochwürdig reverend(issim)e; (Sakrament) sanctissime '''Hochzeit nuptias Pl; sponsalias Pl; (Trauung) maritage '''hochzeitlich nuptial, sponsal '''Hochzeitsfeier nuptias Pl '''Hochzeitsgast convitato al nuptias '''Hochzeitsgedicht epithalamio '''Hochzeitsgeschenk dono de nuptias '''Hochzeitsmarsch marcha -sch- nuptial '''Hochzeitsreise viage de nuptias '''Hochzeitsschmaus banchetto/festino/repasto nuptial/de nuptias '''Hochzeitstag die del nuptias '''hochziehen (e)levar; Mar hissar '''Hocke (Garben~) cumulo de garbas; (Turnen) salto de manos (con le gambas quattate); salto quattate '''hocken quattar '''Hocker (Möbel) scabello, tabouret (F) '''Hockey hockey (E) '''Hockeyschläger baston de hockey '''Hockeyspieler jocator de hockey; hockey/ero,-ista '''Hode testiculo; in Zssgn. Med orchi- '''Hodenbruch hernia scrotal; scrotocele, orchiocele '''Hodensack scroto '''Hof corte; (Hotel) hotel, albergo; (Bauern~) ferma; (Gestirne) halo; j-m den ~ machen: facer le corte ad alicuno; cortesar alicuno '''Hofamt carga al corte '''Hofburg palatio imperial/resp. royal, regal '''Hofdame dama de honor '''Hoffart superbia, orgolio, vanitate '''hoffen sperar '''hoffentlich io/resp. tu, nos spera que ..; sperabilemente '''Hoffnung (Hoffen) sperantia; (auf bestimmtes Ziel) spero; guter ~ sein: esser gravide '''hoffnungslos sin sperantia/spero, desperate '''Hoffnungslosigkeit desperantia '''hoffnungsreich sperantiose; plen de sperantia; optimista '''hoffnungsvoll sperantiose; plen de sperantia; optimista '''Hoffräulein damisella/senioretta de honor '''hoffähig admittite/admisse al corte '''hoffärtig superbe, orgoliose, vanitose '''Hofhaltung corte '''Hofhund can de guarda '''Hoflieferant fornitor del corte/domo royal/casa regal '''Hofmann cortesano '''Hofmarschall marechal (F) del palatio/corte '''Hofmeister intendente; majordomo; (Lehrer) preceptor '''Hofnarr buffon '''Hofrat consilio aulic; Pers consiliero aulic '''Hofschranz vil cortesano '''Hofschranze vil cortesano '''Hofsitte etiquetta palatian/cortesan '''Hofstaat domesticitate del corte; casa del rege '''Hoftor n portal '''Hofwohnung habitation (dante) super le corte '''Hoheit grandor, elevatessa; (Titel) Altessa; (Ober~) soveranitate '''Hoheitsabzeichen emblema de nationalitate '''Hoheitsgewässer aquas Pl territorial '''Hoheitsrecht derecto de soveranitate '''Hohelied Cantico del Canticos '''Hohepriester (summe) pontifice; archiprestre '''hohl cave; (konkav) concave; (Zahn) cariate; fig vacue; aus der ~en Hand trinken: biber in le (cavo del) mano; ~ machen: cavar; ~ werden: cavar se: (Zahn) cariar (se) '''Hohlfläche concavitate '''hohlgeschliffen concave '''Hohlheit cavitate; fig nullitate '''Hohlkehle cannella '''Hohlkopf fig testa cave; imbecille '''Hohlmass|Hohlmaß mesura de capacitate '''Hohlmeissel|Hohlmeißel gubia '''Hohlraum cavitate; vacuo '''Hohlsaum orlo "a jorno" (FIRs) aperte '''Hohlspiegel speculo concave '''Hohlweg cammino cave; (schluchtartig) ravina '''hohläugig con le oculos cave '''Hohn minusprecio, ludification, disdigno, ironia, bravada; j-m zum ~: in despecto/defiantia de alicuno '''Hohngelächter risada provocative/sardonic/sarcastic; zum ~ werden: esser irridite de omnes/tote le mundo '''Hohngeschrei critos Pl irrisori '''hohnlachend con riso ironic '''hohnlächeln surrider ironicamente Hohnlächeln surriso ironic '''hohnsprechen irrider; fig esser un ultrage (a) '''Hokuspokus charlataneria sch-, joculeria '''hold (geneigt) propitie; (anmutig) gratiose; (zugetan) affectionate; j-m ~ sein: favorar/favorir alicuno '''holdselig gratiose; Rel beate '''Holdseligkeit gratia (irresistibile); amabilitate '''holen ir venir cercar; querer; ~ lassen: inviar/mandar cercar; facer querer; Atem ~: (re)prender le sufflo; sich e-e Krankheit ~: contraher un maladia; da ist nichts zu ~: il ha nihil pro ganiar; der Teufel soll ihn ~!: que le diabolo le prende/leva! '''Holm (kleine Insel) insuletta; (Turnen) barra; (Querholz) transversa '''holperig inequal, aspere '''holpern dar succussas; fig claudicar '''holprig inequal, aspere '''Holunder sambuco '''Holz ligno; (zum Anzünden) accendalia '''Holzapfel malo silvestre '''holzartig lignacee, ligniforme '''Holzbock cavalletto; (Käfer) capricorno '''Holzbündel fasce de ligno '''Holzdruck xylographia '''holzen secar ligno; (prügeln) fustigar '''Holzessig vinagre/aceto de ligno '''Holzfaser fibra lignose '''Holzfeuerung combustion de ligno '''holzfrei (Papier) sin cellulosa '''Holzfrevel delicto forestal '''Holzfäller lignator, taliator de ligno '''Holzgasgenerator gasogeno '''Holzhacker lignator, taliator de ligno '''Holzhammer malleo, mallette '''Holzhandel commercio de ligno '''Holzhauer lignator, taliator de ligno '''Holzhof deposito de ligno (pro le vendita) '''Holzhändler merc/ante,-ator de ligno '''holzig lignose '''Holzklotz bloco de ligno '''Holzkohle carbon de ligno '''Holzkäfer xylophago '''Holzlager deposito de ligno '''Holznagel cavilia '''Holzpapier papiro de cellulosa '''Holzpflaster pavimento/pavage de ligno '''Holzpflock cavilia '''Holzpuppe pupa de ligno '''Holzschale scutella de ligno '''Holzscheit cippo; ligno fisse '''Holzschlag talio de ligno/arbores '''Holzschneidekunst xylographia; (arte de) incision/intalio in ligno '''Holzschnitt incision in ligno '''Holzschnitzer sculptor in ligno '''Holzschnitzerei sculptura in ligno '''Holzschuh scarpa/calceo de ligno; '''Holzschuhmacher facitor de scarpas/calceos de ligno '''Holzschuppen ligniera '''Holzspan taliatura/retalios Pl de ligno '''Holzsplitter clasma de ligno; (im Finger) spina '''Holzstoss|Holzstoß pila de ligno; (Scheiterhaufen) pyra '''Holztaube (pipion) palumb/o,-a '''Holztäfelung (Dielung) parqueteria; (Wandbekleidung) lignage; guarnition de ligno (de pariete) '''Holzverkleidung revestimento lignee '''Holzwand pariete (de ligno) '''Holzware articulo de ligno '''Holzweg cammino forestal/de monte; fam auf dem ~ sein: esser super le false via '''Holzwerk Arch armatura de ligno; carpenteria '''Holzwolle lana de ligno '''Holzwurm verme de ligno; anobio '''Homer Homero '''homerisch homeric; ~es Gelächter: riso homeric '''homogen homogene, homogenee '''Homogenität homogeneitate '''homolog homologe '''Homosexualität homosexualitate '''homosexuell homosexual '''Homöopath homeopatho '''Homöopathie homeopathia '''homöopathisch homeopathic '''honett honeste '''Honig melle; j-m ~ um den Mund schmieren: adular/flattar bassemente alicuno '''honigartig mellose '''Honigbereitung mellification '''Honigbiene ape operari/mellific '''Honigblume flor mellifere '''Honigkuchen pan de specie '''honigsüss|honigsüß melliflue, mellate; dulce como le melle; fig mellose '''Honigtau mellata, mellatura '''Honigwabe favo '''Honneurs die ~ machen: facer le honores (del domo) '''Honorar honorario '''Honorarprofessor professor honorari '''Honoratioren Pl notabilitates '''honorieren (Wechsel) honorar; facer honor a; (bezahlen) retribuer, pagar '''Hopfen lupulo; an ihm ist ~ und Malz verloren: ille es incorrigibile; ex ille on pote facer nihil '''Hopfenfeld lupuliera '''Hopfenstange pertica a lupulo; fig longe/grande pertica '''hopp hopp!: hop! '''hopsen saltar, saltettar '''Hopser saltetto, capriola '''horchen ascoltar; (spähen) spiar '''Horcher ascoltator; curioso; spia; der Horcher an der Wand hört s-e eigene Schand: qui al pariete ascolta, audi su proprie culpa '''Horcherin ascoltatrice; curiosa; spia '''Horchgerät apparato de ascolta '''Horchposten posto de ascolta '''Horchrohr corno acustic; Med stethoscopio '''Horde horda; banda '''Horizont horizonte '''horizontal horizontal '''Hormon hormon '''Horn corno (a. Mus); (Jagd~) trompa (de chassa sch-); Mil cornetta; (Bergspitze) picco, puncta; auf dem/ins ~ blasen: sonar le corno; fig sich die Hörner ablaufen: liberar se de follias; seminar su folle avena; (j- m) Hörner aufsetzen: facer portar cornos (ad alicuno); facer cornuto (alicuno); mit j-m ins selbe ~ blasen: esser de conniventia con alicuno '''Hornblende amphibolo '''Hornbläser sonator de corno '''Hornbrille berillos de scalia '''Hornhaut callo; (des Auges) cornea '''Hornist cornista, cornettista '''Hornsignal signal del cornetta '''Hornvieh bestial cornute; fig stulto '''Horoskop horoscopo '''Horst (Busch) bosco; (Nest) nido (de aves rapace) '''horsten nidificar, annidar (se) '''Hort (Schatz) tresor; (Schutz) refugio; (Kinder~) asylo pro infantes; crippa; (Bibel) rocca; fig appoio '''horten thesaurisar '''Hortensie Bot hortensia '''Hortnerin guardiana de infantes '''Hose pantalones Pl; (Knie~) bracas Pl; (Unter~) calceones Pl; (Meteor. Wind~) tromba; das Herz fiel ihm in die ~n: ille perdeva le corage '''Hosenband garrettiera '''Hosenbandorden ordine del garrettiera '''Hosenbein gamba del pantalones '''Hosenboden fundo de pantalones/resp. bracas '''Hosenklammer (f. Radfahrer) pincia '''Hosenklappe fissa de pantalones '''Hosenrock gonna-pantalon '''Hosenrolle Theat rolo con travestimento '''Hosenschlitz fissa de pantalones '''Hosenspanner extensor de pantalones '''Hosenstrecker extensor de pantalones '''Hosentasche tasca de pantalon(es) '''Hosenträger Pl suspensores '''Hosianna hosanna '''Hospital hospital; (f. Greise, Kinder) hospicio '''Hospitant auditor libere '''Hospitantin auditrice libere '''hospitieren assister como auditor libere '''Hospiz hospicio '''Hostie hostia '''Hotel hotel '''Hotelbesitzer hotelero '''Hotelboy page (de hotel) '''Hoteldiener page (de hotel) '''Hotelgewerbe industria hoteler; hoteleria '''Hotelier hotelero; hotelier (F) '''Hotelpage page (de hotel) '''hott hott!: a dextra! '''hu hu!: hu! '''Hub elevation, altiamento, levamento; (Kolben~) colpo de piston Hub- u. Druckpumpe pumpa aspirante e premente '''Hubraum cylindrata '''Hubschraube (Flugwesen) helice aspirante/de sustentation '''Hubschrauber helicoptero '''Hubseil cablo de elevation '''huckepack super le dorso '''Huf ungula '''Hufbeschlag ferratura; ferro de cavallo '''Hufeisen ferratura; ferro de cavallo '''Huflattich tussilagine '''Hufnagel clavo de ferratura '''Hufschlag colpo de pede de cavallo; (Geräusch) passo de un cavallo '''Hufschmied ferrator '''Hufschmiede ferreria '''Huftier animal ungulate '''Hugenotte huguenot '''Hugenottin huguenota '''Huhn gallina; junges ~: gallinetta '''Huld gratia, benevolentia '''huldigen render homage (a); e-r Sache ~: cultivar/professar/sequer un cosa '''Huldigung homage huldreich clemente, gratiose, affabile, benevole '''huldvoll clemente, gratiose, affabile, benevole '''human human '''Humanismus humanismo '''Humanist humanista '''Humanistin humanista '''humanitär humanitari '''Humanität humanitate '''Humbug charlatan/eria,-ismo scha-; mystification '''Hummel bombo '''Hummer homaro '''Humor humor '''Humoreske conto humoristic '''Humorist humorista '''humoristisch humoristic '''humpeln claudicar '''Humpen cuppa; grande vaso '''Humus humus '''Humusboden terra vegetal '''Hund can; (Bergbau) wagonetto, can; auf den ~ kommen: cader in le miseria; esser al fin de su fortias/ressources (F); wie ~ und Katze leben: viver como can e catto.; vor die ~e gehen: esser un homine perdite; mit allen ~en gehetzt sein: cognoscer omne astutias '''Hundeabteil compartimento pro canes '''Hundearbeit labor de can(es) '''hundeartig canin '''Hundeausstellung exposition canin '''Hundehütte cabana de can; (Hundestall) canil '''Hundekuchen biscuit pro canes '''Hundekälte frigido mordace/de lupo '''Hundelager canil '''Hundeleben vita de can '''Hundeleine corda (pro attachar -sch- le canes) '''Hundemarke placa (de can) '''hundemüde fatigatissime, extenuate '''Hundenapf scutella '''Hundepeitsche flagello de can '''Hunderasse racia canin '''Hunderennen cursa de canes '''hundert cento; zwei~: duo centos; etwa ~: un centena Hundert n cento; ~e von Jahren: centenas de annos; zehn vom ~: dece per/pro cento '''Hunderter m centena; (Ziffer 100) cifra cento; (Geldschein) billet de cento francos/marcos usw '''hunderterlei de cento species '''hundertfach centuple '''Hundertfache n centuplo '''hundertfältig centuple '''hundertfüssig|hundertfüßig centipede, hectopode '''hundertgradig centigrade '''Hundertjahrfeier centenario '''hundertjährig secular, centenari; ~e Gedenkfeier: centenario '''Hundertjährige centenaria '''Hundertjähriger centenario '''hundertjährlich centennal; secular, que reveni cata cento annos '''hundertmal cento vices '''hundertprozentig cento per/pro cento; (in % ausgedrückt) percentual; fig perfecte '''Hundertsatz percentage '''hundertst centesime; vom Hundertstem ins Tausendste kommen: discurrer incoherentemente '''Hundertstel centesimo; centesime parte '''hundertstens centesimemente; centesimo Adv '''Hundesperre interdiction de lassar currer (liberemente) le canes '''Hundestall canil '''Hundesteuer imposto super le canes '''Hundetrab parve trotto '''Hundewetter temperie/tempore de canes '''Hundezwinger canil '''Hundsfott canalia; (Feigling) coardo '''hundsgemein abjecte, infame '''Hundstage canicula Sg '''Hunger fame (bekommen: comenciar haber; stillen: appaciar, satiar; leiden: suffrer (de)); vor ~ sterben: morir de fame; ~ haben: haber fame '''Hungerblockade blocada del fame '''Hungerjahr anno de fame '''Hungerkur dieta absolute '''Hungerkünstler jejunator professional '''Hungerleider famelico; suffritor de fame '''Hungerleiderin famelica; suffritor de fame '''Hungerlohn salario miserabile/derisori/de fame '''hungern haber fame; (Hunger leiden) suffrer/patir (le) fame; (fasten) jejunar; ~ lassen: lassar suffrer le fame '''Hungersnot fame '''Hungerstreik exopero del fame '''Hungertod morte per fame; den ~ sterben: morir de fame '''Hungertuch am ~e nagen: fig viver in miseria '''hungrig affamate; ~ sein: haber fame '''Hunne hunno '''hunnisch hunnic '''hunzen tractar como un can; (beschimpfen) insultar '''Hupe corno '''hupen cornar '''Hure prostituta; fam putana '''huren fornicar; (Frau) prostituer se '''Hurerei prostitution; (als Sünde) fornication '''hurra hurra!: hurrah! '''Hurrapatriot chauvinista scho- '''Hurrapatriotismus chauvinismo scho- '''hurtig preste, agile; Adv presto '''Husar hussar '''husch subito; in e-m Husch: rapidemente; j-n nur auf e-n Husch besuchen: visitar alicuno improvisemente '''huschen vi glissar (super alique) '''husten tussir, haber le tusse Husten n tusse '''Hustenanfall accesso de tusse '''Hustenkrampf tusse convulsive '''Hustenmittel remedio contra le tusse; tussifugo '''Hustenreiz irritation a tussir '''Hustensaft sirop/succo anti-tusse/contra le tusse '''hustenstillend que seda le tusse; tussisedative; bechic '''Hut I m cappello; den ~ abnehmen: discoperir se; (hoher ~) cylindro; steifer/resp. weicher ~: cappello dur/resp. molle; unter e-n ~ bringen: poner de accordo; conciliar opiniones opposite/contrastante; den ~ aufbehalten: guardar su cappello; remaner coperite; ~ ab!: a basso cappello!; II f guarda, custodia; (Schutz) protection; auf der ~ sein: esser vigilante/in guarda; guardar se (de) '''Hutband banda de cappello '''Hutdeckel fundo de cappello '''Hutfabrik fabrica de cappellos '''Hutgeschäft cappelleria '''Huthändler cappellero '''Hutladen cappelleria '''Hutmacher cappellero, fabricante de cappellos '''Hutnadel spinula de cappello '''Hutschachtel cappelliera '''Hutschleife cocarda '''Hutschnur cordon de cappello; über die ~ gehen: fig ultrapassar le limites; fam das geht über die ~!: ma isto es le culmine! '''hutzelig marcide, aride '''Hyazinthe hyacintho '''Hydrant hydrante '''Hydraulik hydraulica '''hydraulisch hydraulic '''hydrieren hydrogenar '''Hydrierverfahren hydrogenation '''Hydrodynamik hydrodynamica '''hydrodynamisch hydrodynamic '''hydroelektrisch hydroelectric '''Hydrographie hydrographia '''Hydrostatik hydrostatica '''Hydrotherapie hydrotherapia '''Hygiene hygiene '''Hygieniker hygienista '''hygienisch hygienic '''Hymne hymno '''hymnisch hymnic '''Hyperbel hyperbola '''hyperbolisch hyperbolic '''Hypnose hypnosis '''hypnotisch hypnotic '''Hypnotiseur hypnotisator '''hypnotisieren hypnotisar '''Hypochonder hypochondriaco '''hypochondrisch hypochondriac '''Hypotenuse hypotenusa '''Hypothek hypotheca; mit e-r ~ belasten: hypothecar; e-e ~ aufnehmen: prender un hypotheca '''hypothekarisch hypothecari '''Hypothekarzins interesse hypothecari '''Hypothekenbank banca (de credito) hypothecari '''Hypothekenbuch registro del hypothecas '''Hypothekengläubiger creditor hypothecari '''Hypothese hypothese '''hypothetisch hypothetic '''Hysterie hysteria '''Hysteriker hysterico '''Hysterikerin hysterica '''hysterisch hysteric '''Hyäne hyena '''Häcksel palea hachate -sch- '''Häckselmaschine hacha-palea -sch- '''Häftling detenito, prisionero '''Häher gaio '''Hähnchen galletto, pull(ett)o '''Häkchen uncinetto '''Häkelarbeit crochet (F); labor al uncinetto '''Häkelei crochet (F); labor al uncinetto '''Häkelhaken uncinetto '''häkeln crochetar -sch-; laborar al uncinetto '''Häkelnadel uncinetto '''Hälfte medietate; zur ~: a medietate; um die ~ größer: plus grande de medietate; (Ehefrau) m-e bessere ~: mi car/melior/dulce< medietate '''hämisch malitiose, maligne; (treulos) perfide; ~es Lachen: (le) rider sardonic '''hämmerbar malleabile '''Hämmerbarkeit malleabilitate '''hämmern martellar; batter (le ferro) Hämmern: n martellage, martellamento '''Hämorrhoiden Pl hemorrhoides '''Händedruck prisa de mano '''Händeklatschen applauso, battimento de manos '''Händel querela, rixa; ~ suchen (mit): cercar querela (con); ~ anfangen: querelar '''Händelsucht mania de provocar/querelar/litigar; humor querelose '''händelsüchtig provocante, querelante, rixose '''händeringend qui se torque le manos; fig desperate, supplicante '''Händler mercante; mercator; (Verkäufer) venditor; (Hausierer) venditor ambulante '''Händlerin mercanta; mercatrice; (Verkäufer) venditrice; (Hausierer) venditor ambulante '''Händlerpreis precio pro revenditores '''Hänfling (Vogel) cannabino '''Hängebett lecto pensile '''Hängeboden cameretta basse '''Hängebrücke ponte suspense '''Hängelampe lampa suspense '''Hängelippe labio pendente '''Hängematte hamaca '''hängen vi pender; esser suspendite; fig ~ an: esser affectionate/attachate -sch- a; ~ bleiben: restar suspendite; remaner attachate -sch-; ~ lassen: lassar pender; ~der Garten: jardin pensile; vt appender, suspender; (an den Galgen) executar al furca, affurcar '''hängend Adj pendente, suspense '''Hängeohren aures pendente '''Hängeschloss|Hängeschloß serratura pendente '''Hänselei burlas Pl '''hänseln irrider '''härmen sich ~ über: affliger se de '''Härte duressa; (Strenge) rigor, severitate; (Rauheit) rudessa; (Stahl) tempera, induration '''härten indurar, temperar '''Häschen leporetto '''hässlich|häßlich fede '''Hässlichkeit|Häßlichkeit feditate '''Hätschelei caressas Pl '''hätscheln caressar; (ver~) vitiar '''Häubchen parve bonetto '''Häuer minator '''häufeln amassar '''häufen accumular Häufen n accumulation, amassamento '''häufig frequente; Adv sovente, subinde, frequentemente '''Häufigkeit frequentia '''Häuflein cumuletto '''Häufung accumulation '''Häuptling chef (F) de tribo/resp. banda '''häuptlings le testa avante '''Häuschen dometto, casetta; aus dem ~ sein: haber perdite le testa; aus dem ~ bringen: incholerisar; mitter foras de se (vor Freude: de content(ament)o) '''Häuserblock bloco de domos/casas '''Häusermakler agente de domos '''Häusler casero '''häuslich domestic; sich ~ niederlassen: installar se '''Häuslichkeit vita de familia; vita domestic; focar '''Häutchen pellicula; membrana '''häuten pellar; sich ~: pellar se; mutar (le pelle) Häuten: muta '''häutig cutanee, membranose '''Häutung muta '''höchst (le) plus alte; supreme, summe, magne; (größt) major, maxime; (äußerst) extreme; es ist ~e Zeit: il non ha tempore a perder; der ~e Punkt: le puncto culminante; Adv extrememen te '''Höchstbelastung carga maxime '''Höchstbetrag maximo; summa/amonta maxime '''Höchstdauer duration maxime '''höchstens al maximo; al plus '''Höchstform superlativo; (Sport) plen forma '''Höchstgehalt salario/paga maxime '''Höchstgeschwindigkeit velocitate maxime '''Höchstkommandierender commandante supreme/in chef (F); generalissimo '''Höchstleistung Techn rendimento maxime; (Sport) record (E) '''Höchstmass|Höchstmaß maximo '''Höchstpreis precio maxime '''Höchsttarif tarifa maxime '''Höcker (Buckel) gibbo, protuberantia; Anat tuber(ositat)e; (Erde) eminentia '''Höckerchen (oft) tuberculo '''höckerig gibbose; (uneben) aspere '''höfisch cortesan(esc), de corte; palatian '''höflich cortese, polite; civil; galante '''Höflichkeit cortesia, politessa, civilitate, galanteria '''Höflichkeitsbesuch visita de cortesia '''Höflichkeitsformel formula de politessa '''Höfling cortesano '''Höhe altor; (über dem Meer) altitude; (Erhebung) elevation; (Gipfel) summitate; auf gleicher ~ mit: al mesme nivello como/de; auf der ~ des Ruhmes: al apice/apogeo del gloria; in die ~ treiben: facer ascender/montar; fig das ist die ~!: (isto) es le culmine!; ich bin heute nicht auf der ~: hodie io non es plenmente efficiente; in die ~: a supra '''Höhenflosse superficie de stabilisation; plano fixe de profunditate '''Höhenflug volo de (grande) altor '''Höhenkur cura de altitude '''Höhenluftkurort station climatic '''Höhenmesser m altimetro; (Wetter) barographo '''Höhenmessung altimetria '''Höhenrekord record (E) de altitude '''Höhensonne sol alpin/de altitude; Med sol artificial; lampa de radios ultraviolette '''Höhensteuer n governaculo/timon de profunditate/altitude '''Höhenunterschied differentia de nivello/elevation '''Höhenzahl quota de altitude '''Höhenzug catena de colles/collinas '''Höhepunkt puncto culminante; culmine; fig apogeo, zenit '''höher plus alte; fig superior; ~e Gewalt: fortia major; ~e Schule: schola secundari; auf ~en Befehl: per ordine superior '''Höhle caverna, cava, grotta; (Lager von Tieren) cubil '''höhlen cavar '''Höhlenbewohner troglodyta; homine del cavernas '''Höhlenforscher speleologo '''Höhlenforschung speleologia '''Höhlenwohnung grotta '''Höhlung (con)cavitate '''höhnen minuspreciar, ludificar, irrider, bravar '''höhnisch irrisori, ironic, sardonic, sarcastic '''Höker revenditor '''Hökerin revenditrice '''hökern esser revenditor '''Hölle inferno; die ~ heißmachen: facer sudar sanguine; zur ~ fahren: descender al inferno(s); in die ~ kommen: ir al inferno; esser damnate '''Höllen Höllen-: (in Zssgn. meist) infernal '''Höllenangst angustia mortal/infernal '''Höllenfahrt descendita al inferno(s) '''Höllenlärm pandemonio; ruito infernal '''Höllenmaschine machina infernal '''Höllenqual supplicio, martyrio '''Höllenschlund abysmo '''Höllenstein nitrato de argento; petra infernal '''höllisch infernal '''hölzern lignee, de ligno; fig rigide '''Hörapparat receptor; (f. Schwerhörige) apparato/resp. corno acustic '''hörbar audibile; perceptibile (al aure) '''Hörbarkeit audibilitate, perceptibilitate '''Hörbericht radio-reportage, radio-chronica '''hören audir; (zu~) ascoltar; (erfahren) apprender; audir dicer; auf den Namen .. ~: responder al nomine (de) ..; (Grund) das läßst sich ~: isto es/pare plausibile; er läßt nichts von sich ~: nos es sin novas de ille; ein Kolleg ~: assister a un curso Hören (n) audition; (Gehör) audito; ihm vergeht ~ und Sehen (dabei): ille remane perplexe (re isto) '''Hörensagen vom ~: de/per audir dicer '''Hörer auditor; (Student) studiante; Tel receptor; (Kopf~) casco (de ascolta) '''Hörerin auditrice; (Student) studiante '''Hörfehler error de audition; Med defecto de audito '''Hörfolge programma de auditiones/radio '''hörig subjecte a; dependente de '''Höriger servo '''Hörigkeit servitude '''Hörmuschel Tel auricula/pavilion/concha (del telephono) '''Hörnchen cornetto '''hörnern cornee '''Hörnerv nervo auditive '''Hörorgan organo auditive '''Hörrohr Med stethoscopio; (f. Taube) corno acustic '''Hörsaal sala de cursos; auditorio, aula '''Hörschärfe acutessa auditive '''Hörspiel (Radio) fabula/ludo radiophonic '''Hörstärke intensitate/potentia auditive '''Hörweite portata del voce/audito '''hü hü!: a leve/sinistra! '''hüben cis; de iste latere; ~ und drüben: cis e trans; de ambe lateres '''hübsch belle, bellette; Adv ben '''Hüftbein osso coxal/del hanca '''Hüfte coxa, hanca '''Hüftgelenk articulation coxo-femoral/del hanca '''Hüftgürtel cinctura/fascia coxal '''Hüfthalter cinctura/fascia coxal '''Hüftknochen osso coxal/del hanca '''hüftlahm dishancate '''Hüftnerv nervo sciatic '''Hüftverrenkung luxation de hanca '''Hüftweh sciatica; Med coxalgia '''Hügel colle, collina; (Grab) tumulo '''hügelig collinose '''Hühnchen pullo, galletto; gallinetta; mit j-m ein ~ zu rupfen haben: haber contos a regu lar/adjustar con alicuno '''Hühnerauge Med callo '''Hühneraugenoperateur callista, pedicuro '''Hühneraugenpflaster callifugo, callicida '''Hühnerbrühe bouillon (F) de pullo '''Hühnerhabicht accipitre '''Hühnerhof pullario, galliniera '''Hühnerhund can de ferma; (Jagdhund) bracco '''Hühnerhändler gallinero '''Hühnerjagd chassa sch- del perdice '''Hühnerleiter f scaletta del pullario/galliniera '''Hühnerstall pullario, galliniera '''Hühnerstange pertica de gallinas '''Hühnervögel gallinaceas Pl '''Hühnerzucht gallinicultura, avicultura '''Hülle inveloppe; Bot involucro; Anat tegumento; sterbliche ~: restos/despolios mortal; in ~ und Fülle: in (grande) abundantia '''hüllen involver, inveloppar; (in)coperir; sich in Schweigen ~: guardar silentio '''Hülse (Schote) siliqua; (Schale) scalia, gluma; (Patronen~) tubetto de cartucha -sch-, cartuchiera -sch- '''Hülsenfrucht legumine '''Hündin cana '''hündisch de can; canin; fig servil; cynic '''Hüne gigante '''Hünengrab tumulo (antique); (Dolmen) dolmen '''hünenhaft gigantesc, colossal '''hüpfen salt(ett)ar '''Hürde (Schaf~) oviario; (Flechtwerk) tressatura de brancas; (Pferch) parco; (Sport) sepe, barriera '''Hürdenlauf cursa a/super sepes/obstaculos/barrieras '''Hürdenrennen cursa a/super sepes/obstaculos/barrieras '''Hürdenwerk sepe '''hüsteln tussettar '''hüten guardar; custodiar; (bewachen) vigilar (super); das Bett ~: guardar le lecto; sich ~ vor: guardar se de '''Hüter guardiano; custode; (Hirt) pastor '''Hüterin guardiana; custoda; (Hirtin) pastora '''Hütte cabana; (Gieß~) funderia; stabilimento siderurgic; (Baracke) barraca; (Bergbau) mina '''Hüttenarbeiter funditor; obrero de funderia '''Hüttenindustrie industria siderurgic '''Hüttenkunde metallurgia '''Hüttenwerk s. Hütte '''Hüttenwesen metallurgia, siderurgia